Monster Monster
by JoKuL FrOsTi
Summary: Khan was put to sleep. end of story. or was it? it's been 24 years, and the crew of the Enterprise have gone on with their lives. have had families and been happy. but are always haunted by the memory of Khan. so what will happen when the child of Spock and Uhura, who has a sad history of their own and tries to follow in the Vulcan way, pushes a button? read and review please?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! so this is a fanfic for star trek into darkness. for my OC, imagine Kida from Disney's atlantis, but with black hair and a softer voice. enjoy! please, please read and review! it would mean so much. **

Once upon a time, there was a man. And this man, he was once a boy, and when he was a boy, he and seventy two other children were experiments. They were genetically enhanced to be perfect in every way. Smarter, stronger, handsomer. Gods. Deities. But in their perfection, is this man's perfection, he saw how imperfect normal humans were. So this man led his crew, his family of seventy two gods, on a genocide campaign. Anyone who was not perfect, not flawless, as he was, was killed. There was a war, and in the end, this man and his crew were cryogenically frozen, and banished to the outmost reaches of space as war criminals. 300 hundred years later, he would be awakened by a war-hungry, power mad, star fleet admiral. Battles would be fought, and once again, this man, this artificial god, would lose. He lost to Captain Kirk and the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and was nearly killed by one of its crew. Mr. Spock. He was not killed, however, but placed back to sleep. This man was named khan. But everyone has to wake up eventually. What happens when it's his time to wake up? Read on, find out.

* * *

I was born in space. On the U.S.S. Enterprise, near New Vulcan. They had stopped by there to resupply and refuel. It was their second year on their five year voyage to explore and discover. Oh, pardon me! Here I am telling you about my birth and you're here wondering who the heck I am! Introductions! My name is Kidana Amanda Uhara Spock. I know, it's a mouthful. I am the daughter of Lt. Uhura and First Officer Spock. Pleased to meet you…sort of. But I digress.

As I was saying, I spent my first three years of life on the Enterprise. But on our last year in deep space, we were caught in a confrontation between two warring species. Both of my parents were needed on the bridge. I was placed in the care of Uncle Bones. But he got distracted with all the hurt people coming in. I was so scared. I was only three! It took them five hours to find me in the aftermath. Uncle Scottie was the one who found me. After that, my parents decided that it was not safe for me to be raised aboard the Enterprise. When we returned to earth, we'd be staying. Except. The night before we docked. Mom came and tucked me in. but I didn't sleep. I couldn't. They were arguing. About leaving the Enterprise.

In the morning, a shuttle came to pick up those going down to the planet for various reasons. I held my mom's hand as we waited. My uncles, Bones, Scottie, Jim, Sulu, and Chekov, and my one aunt, all came to see us off. None of them were too happy with dad. When the shuttle arrived, mom began to lead me on. I broke from her grip. "Kidana!" she called. I ran through the people to my dad, clinging to his leg, crying. "Daddy! Come with us! Daddy! I don't want to leave you! Daddy! I love you daddy! Don't leave!" I cried. He didn't move. Mom came over and pried me off of him. "Kida, sweetie. Calm down. Daddy's an important man, they need him here. Sweetheart, come on. We'll see him soon. Come on sweetie." She soothed. I cried the whole way to earth. That was 20 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! (stardust and gunthar!) here's chapter two! luv you all! bye!**

* * *

"You coming tonight girl?" my roommate Tulne asked, applying her eyeliner. "No Tulne." I replied, finishing off some homework. I placed in neatly into my organized binder. "Why…?" she whined, making a pouty face in the mirror. "You know why. And I've given you other reasons numerous times." I said. "Oh. Right. Its illogical to spend one's time out drinking when one has other duties." She quoted. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Sometimes it was hard to stay Vulcan. I embraced that ¼ of me wholly. At least, I tried to anyways.

"But I also know that it is 'illogical' to go your whole life without having any fun. Come on… pretty please? And Kida, don't worry, I'll be able to take care of your mark." She added caringly. Then she made a pouty face. I gave in. she giggled, plopping me down in front of her vanity. She tore through her closet. "We'll need something to cover that nasty scar, but be sexy at the same time." She said, kindness forgotten. That comment stung, but I ignored it. I was used to them. She put together an outfit and made me change out of my Starfleet cadet uniform. The outfit was ridiculous. A shimmery black short, short skirt and an open back, sleeveless, turtle neck shirt that had a galaxy design on the front. She made me put on thigh high boots and a bunch of glittery jewelry. She did my makeup and hair. Using the makeup, she camouflaged the jagged scar that ran from my right temple down to the base of my neck. I had another scar but the shirt hid it. The one on my face was nearly invisible now. She did a great job on that part.

As we walked into the Sky Club, I began to regret letting her talk me into this. It was an illogical and complete waste of time. We arrived at the bar top. Taking our seats, Tulne ordered for us, mine only being a soda. The music was loud, making everything shake. People of all types were dancing and making out. This was stupid. I was about to excuse myself and return to our dorm when a group of young men approached us.

"Hey Tulne, whose your friend?" one asked as some girls joined us, clinging to their respective dates. "Guys, this is my roommate, Kida." "Oh yeah!" "The Vulcan?'' one said. Tulne had covered my slightly pointy ears with my hair. "Do you or any in your company have an issue with me being Vulcan? Because if you do, I assure you, I will leave." I said. "Huh? No, no one has any issues." One said. "good." I replied. Throughout the evening I sat at the bar while Tulne came and went, drank and danced. It was boring, and I wished to leave, but I was her ride home. It would be illogical to leave her here, drunk.

Eventually the group rested for a bit, all sitting at a table, which Tulne dragged me to. They were, juvenilely, telling stories to spook each other. Ridiculous. I paid no mind till I heard the name 'Kirk'. I snapped to attention. They were telling the story of the battle my parents fought before I was born, one against a star fleet admiral Marcus. But this was a part of the story I had never heard before.

"The admiral woke a man. When they went looking into deep space, they found a ship. Inside, there were hundreds of people…. Frozen. They'd been there for thousands of years. The admiral woke one. The one he woke he used to build advanced weapons and ships. As we all know, the admiral was looking for war." "He used that man to get the advantage!" one of the girls slurred. "Yeah. Well, that man turned against him. He ended up killing almost all the captains and first officers. To this day, it's said you can still see their wrongfully murdered ghosts roaming the halls of star fleet head quarters." He finished in a tone meant to be eerie.

The story slipped from half truths into pure fiction, which I disregarded. But the tale had caught my attention. I knew of the battle my parents and family fought against Marcus, but not anything was said about the other man. Or what the admiral had done. I wanted to know to more.

When the 'party was over' for Tulne, I drove us both back to our dorm building. Tulne was older than me by a few good years, but she always acted younger. Always partying. She passed out in the elevator ride up. I carried her to our dorm and tucked her into her bed. But I myself did not go to bed. Instead, I logged onto our internet,

I searched up every file that had any mention of the battle twenty years ago. The story they had told was true, at least some of it was. A man named John Harrison really did exist, and he really had done those things. I discovered some surprising things though. Tulne had a connection too. Her father had been approached by Harrison. Tulne was very sick, was going to die. Harrison would give him a cure if he could blow up a star fleet building. That cure saved Tulne's life. I now knew why she never spoke of her father. . And my parents! Why hadn't they ever mentioned a man who was a vital part of the story to me? Why? If he was now almost as easy to locate on the Star Fleet Database as anyone else, (if you knew where to look). Why did neither they nor their friends ever mention him? There was nothing unique, well, that unique about him. Admiral Marcus found him, gave him a job, used him to build weapons, then he rebelled, went on a killing spree. Then he was defeated and- and what? There was no record of him after that. Was he imprisoned, killed? What? This frustrated me. I wanted to know.

I don't know why, but I just_ had_ to know. No matter what I typed in, no matter where I looked, I could not find any more records. But I just_ had_ to know. I _had_ to. But I didn't know _why_.

* * *

**so, what you think? please read and review, cuz I feel unloved without them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, sorry it took awhile! I am writing it in a notebook, so typing it up is kind of boring. but here you go! enjoy, and please, please review! **

* * *

"What are you doing for your three day weekend?" Tulne asked, zipping closed her suitcase. "I'll be heading home. Stay with my parents and visit with my family." I explained, packing my own bag. "That's nice. I'm visiting my mum in London." I made no comment on this. She doesn't know that I knew. "Well, I hope you have a nice time." I said as I zipped my bag closed held open the door for her.

I dropped her off at the airport. I was traveling by monorail. When the train pulled to a stop, it was raining outside. My mother thought it was best to raise me away from the hum and drum of the city. We used to live in a small town 5 hours out of San Francisco. I haven't been home in years. I got my bag and stepped off the train. I opened my umbrella and waited in the pickup area. No one showed up to get me. I didn't feel like calling them. After twenty minutes, I sighed and decided to walk. It was still raining, but I had my umbrella. I set off along the path. Did they honestly forget I was coming home? Really?

Mother was so happy to see me, very apologetic because I walked in the rain, and angry at my brother for not picking me up like he was supposed to. Yup, I am "glad" I went Vulcan for certain emotions. She led me to my room and gave me a ten minute warning for dinner. My room. It hadn't changed since I left, almost 5 years ago. No, I'd been in Star Fleet Academy for five years. I've lived in the city for seven. I unpacked my bag; I debated changing into something "comfortable", but decided to remain in my Star Fleet Cadet uniform.

I sat down at the table and looked around as mom set out the food. The others at the table include my little twin sisters, and my younger brother. My mother looked around too, then scowled. She walked off into the hallway. A moment later she returned with my father. He took his place at the table and we began to eat.

Half way through the meal, near the end really, I decided to ask my parents about Harrison. "So… father…" "What is on your mind Kidana?" he replied nonchalantly. "Well… about a month ago, I was with some other Cadets…" "Yes?" "And they started telling the story about the Enterprise and the U.S.S. Vengeance-""well there's nothing unusual about that." "-but they told a different version. One with a man who seems to be the central point and main cause of most of the story. A man named… John Harrison I believe?" I said. "And I was wondering, why it is that neither of you, nor our extended family, ever mentioned him?" You cut him completely out of the story when he is the central point of it?" I continued. My parents' reactions were curious. Shock, on my mother's side. And anger on my father's, who's rarely ever emotional. "Kidana. Why are you inquiring into this man?" he asked, anger hinting in his strained voice. "I am merely curious as to why I was never informed of him. And why you are reacting in this manner?" I retaliated. My father got angrier. "John Harrison is a terrible man who did terrible things and killed many people including my best-""but father!" '' Kidana! Silence! I'll not have you ask one more question about that man!" he bellowed. He was standing now, his fist banging on the table. I had never seen him like this. My siblings looked terrified, as did my mom. She reached out her hand to my father's shoulder. "Spock…" she said. He snapped his glare to her. Pulling away, he marched out to his study.

In the morning, commotion in the living room drew me from my room. I came out to a very comical scene. Uncle Jim and Uncle Scottie were wrestling Uncle Chekov. He was losing. They may be older now, but they'd hardly changed. "Ah! Kida! Morning Sleeping Beauty!" greeted Uncle Jim as he got off the floor and kissed the top of my head. "Good morning." I said. "mornin'lass!" said Scottie, getting up. Uncle Chekov remained on the ground, trying to catch his breathe. "H'lo Kida!" he said, brushing back his curly hair. They had all arrived earlier this morning. We were to spend the day visiting and catching up.

We had a barbecue for dinner, compliments to bones. My father remained distant from me. As it got later, I decided who would be best to ask. Uncle Bones. I cornered him when he was taking a break from the barbecue. "Hey there kiddo." He said as I walked over to him, "hello uncle bones." I greeted. "You got that look…" he said, eyeing me. "To what 'look' are you referring?" I asked. "Your thinking look. When you got something heavy on that Vulcan mind of yours." he said, taking a swig of his drink. "You are, surprisingly, correct." I said. "Surprisingly? It's never a good thing when a Vulcan agrees with me. Makes me nervous as a robber in a coffee shop full of cops." He said, taking another swig. "So tell me, what's on your mind?" he asked. "Well…it's best if I start from the beginning." I began. I told him everything from that night at the club to the fiasco at dinner last night.

It was a few moments before he answered. "Harrison…John Harrison….that's a name I have not heard in a long time. He was...a man. Well, a long, long time ago, he and seventy two others were genetically made to 'be better in every way'. But they wanted everything to be as perfect as they were. And if they weren't…well…" "He killed them?" I finished. He nodded. My uncle continued to tell me the story of John Harrison. I listened completely.

"His family was all he had, so he sought revenge. He attacked the captains and first officers, having gathered them in one room after the bombing in London. He managed to kill most of them, and he injured Captain Pike, nearly killing him too. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to hit Marcus." "Pike? Grandpa Pike?" I asked. "Yup. We thought him dead, but luckily he was preserved enough so when we returned, we were able to revive him the same way we did Jim." I thought this over. It seemed I now knew all there was to know of this John Harrison. But it still felt like my uncle was holding something back.

I rejoined the party afterwards, but my mind was elsewhere. No one suspected a thing, and soon, as it had gotten late, I helped my mother clean up. I handed her the last of the dishes. "I'll take care of these. Could you go tuck in your brother and sisters?" she asked. I looked at her before nodding.

"We-""missed-""you-""tons-""Kida!" Chimed my sisters in unison as I tucked them into their princess beds. They were twins, eight. I kissed their foreheads and turned to my brother. He was crouched up in the window sill, fiddling with a small model of our parents' ship, the Enterprise.

"Jamal, it is unreasonable to stay up so late into the night. You must go to bed." I said. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. Oh, being a teenager. I wish I had gone Vulcan earlier on in my life. It would have saved me so much trouble, and my scars. "Jamal, please, comply and get into bed." "Fine!" he yelled, tossing the ship to the side and jumping from the window sill to the bed. "Satisfied Big Sis?" he growled. "Not nearly, as that was a risky move and could have resulted in your injury, but I can tell you are experiencing anger, so I shall take my leave. Goodnight." I said, and left.

The door slid shut to my own room and I let out a sigh. My family was very close, and I cared for them, and I knew they felt love for me, but I always felt out of place among them. Even with my father, whom I was most like. I changed into my sleepwear and crawled into bed myself. But I did not sleep. I had too much on my mind. What Uncle Bones had told me buzzed in my brain. I knew the story of that man. But did i? I still had a nagging feeling there was more to the story.

I sat up in bed, and then walked across the room to the computer. My father, holding a high position job, had access to files far above my level, being a student. Surely they would extend that access to his home? They did. I typed in his password. His mother's first name and my middle one. It gave me access.

I typed in key words and it came up with a large file filled with things I knew, and a few things I didn't. Such as the location where his body and those of his crew were kept. And the model type of the cryogenic tubes. That style held information on its captive. A plan began to form in my mind. A slightly risky plan, but it might produce the answers I so desperately wanted. It just might.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, I was ready to go. I bid my family goodbye, and boarded the monorail, sitting by a window. I opened Ashlynn's book. Ashlynn was an astounding poet, especially considering her tender age. I began to read. "I_ had withdrawn in forest and my song was swallowed up in the leaves that blew away. And to the forest edge you came one day, and looked and pondered long, but did not enter, though the wish was strong. You shook your pensive head, as who would say 'I dare not – too far in his footsteps stray – he must seek me would he undo the wrong..." _ I read silently as the monorail sped from country to town to city. The city was cloudy and grey, just as I preferred it.

Tulne waited for me out in the car as I grabbed my bag. She drove us back to our dorm. I was content to be back. I unpacked quickly, placing Ash's book on the stand by my bed. Tulne looked it over, reading the title out loud. "Summer days and Winter nights: Poems from Ashlynn F. Kirk. Huh." "What?" "Never figured you for a poetry type." "I make exceptions. Besides, I know the author." I explained. "Oh! Does she go here?" "No, well, I doubt she will, even when she's old enough." "What do you mean?" "Tulne, she's twelve. And she's not that much into Star Fleet as of yet." I said. "She's only 12?!" she asked, surprised. "She's an amazing poet." She commented, flipping through the poems. "She is like my little sister. " I said. Tulne grinned at me. "Is that a hint of emotion I detect?" Before I could respond our com beeped. "Looks like we're staring that EC project tonight." What she was referring to was all the students in our grade had to do sentry duty for one night. I don't see the point in it. "Where are we to be stationed at?" I asked.

If I believed in luck, I would have thanked my lucky stars. We were stationed on the small old flight base which contained the hanger Harrison was in.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! thank you so, so, so much! it means so much to me! I love you all! enjoy! sorry the last one was so short... what o you thinks gonna happen in this one, eh...? **

* * *

"Oh... those ghost stories got me creeped out. and its cold." whined Tulne. "It is cold out. but you need not worry about ghosts. there is no such thing." I said, pulling my star fleet sweater tighter around me in an attempt to keep warm. it was unseasonably cold. unless it was because we were by a hangar that held 73 cryogenic tubes, unknown to Tulne. I smiled at her. I had a plan. I didn't know why I was going through with it, but I had a plan.

"Tulne, why don't you go on ahead back to our dorm, eh?" I said. she looked at me, suspicious. "What? I'd get in trouble." "Don't worry, I'll cover for you." I said. it only made her more suspicious. "Kida... are you alright? you've been kinda...off, lately. Very un Vulcan like." she eyed me. " I am fine. Don't worry. I'll cover for you. Go." I said. she eyed me, contemplating. then all suspicion left her face. she hugged me, thanked me, then ran off. I let out a sigh and waited till she had left sight before going to work.

I pulled out the crumbled paper that had all the codes I need. "why am I doing this?" I asked myself. there was no answer. I punched in the codes on the key pad. there was a beep and the door slid open. I looked around. I was alone. I stepped inside. the door slid shut behind me.

I looked around the large hanger with my flashlight. 73 tubes were lined in rows. they were in alphabetical order hopefully. that would make things easier. did I just say "hopefully"? what is happening to me? I walked down all the rows, checking each profile as I went. Not alphabetical. Darn. they all had strange names.

when I was on a middle row, near the very back, I looked in on one of the windows. Odd. the man inside seemed to have a smile playing on his lips. Very Odd. I clicked on his profile. I smiled triumphantly. "Hello John..." I scrolled down his profile. I was just about to finish reading. I was on the part that said. "Harrison was formally known as..." but as I was scrolling, my finger hit another button.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no, NO! Stop! Stop! stop! No! Freeze! Stop! please freeze!" I hissed. but no matter what I pressed, the screen only read, " Defrosting in process." and the percentage grew. "Oh... no... what have I done...?" I breathed. vapor escaped as the front of the tube popped, and slid open, lights flashing.

I watched this happen in frozen horror. what had I done? I need to notify Star Fleet immediately! but before I could move, a pale hand shot out from the tube at me, soon followed by its body. he moved like lightning. I was on the ground, n my back, my head snapping back onto the concrete floor. he was out of the tube. he was on top of me, straddling my abdomen. I tried to scream, but his strong hands clamped down on my neck. I couldn't breathe. he was too strong. I reached for something, anything to help me. my fingers found my flashlight. I grasped for it, nearly pushing it beyond reach. but I finally got ahold of it. I raised it high with what strength I had left. I brought it down with a good force on his head. it only deterred him for a moment. but it was enough to make him relent his grip a bit. enough for me to take a breath and release it as , " Please..." that was my last breath. everything faded out after that.

* * *

**so... CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! anyways, hope it is good for you guys. update as soon as I can!keep reviewing and i'll keep writing! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**enjoy!**

* * *

I gasped, sucking in precious air. I stayed still for a moment. Things started to form, take focus, both in my surroundings and in what happened. Suddenly, I remembered all that had happened. I shot up, looking around in fear. It was too dark to see much of anything. Fear overflowed me.

"Don't try anything or I _will kill you_." Came a deep, deep voice. I jumped. I finally spotted him, hidden amongst the shadows. I gasped. He stepped out to the light, which dimly illuminated his features. I could barely speak. His black gaze held me still. "Get up." He commanded. I somehow managed to do as he said. I pulled myself up, not daring to even move otherwise to fix my sleeve, which had slipped off my shoulder. My eyes never left his. "I… wha…uh…" "oh stop muttering you pathetic waste of life and listen carefully." I stopped attempting to speak and just stared at him. I was afraid to do much more than that.

"I've thought it over while you were lying on the floor. What year is this?" " s-star date… 2284." "only twenty five years have past? Hm… it seems fortune is on my side." He seemed to smile at this. "Now listen very carefully. It would be foolish for me to run about the town in which Star Fleet is located. Therefore…you are going to help me." He said. I finally found my voice. " why would I ever help _you_?" I spat. Wrong thing to say. His eyes grew angry and he closed the small space between us and slapped me.

The side of my face throbbed in pain. I raised my hand, tenderly touching my cheek. I resisted the urge to cry. Instead, I glared up at him. He returned the look. "You _will_ obey me, or I _will kill you, and all you love_. You are going to sneak me out, and hide me until you are of no use to me any longer. And you are not to tell anyone of me. _Understand_?" I didn't respond. "_ Do you understand?!" _he growled. He launched at me when silence was my response. His hand fit perfectly around my throat, reminding me of his strength. "Fine." I gulped.


	7. Chapter 7

he walked beside me, hidden by shadows as I completed my sentry duty. I had locked everything up. there would be no trace of us. I spoke to him. "Why should I do this? Why shouldn't I turn you in?" I hissed. another bad move. he pushed me up against the wall, his hand on my throat, lifting me up, blocking my air. "You will do as I say, or I will kill everyone you love and make you watch." he growled. I managed to say something. "Only...for...them..."

"hey! Guys! we're here to relieve you!" called two figures by the gate. they jogged over to us. before they reached us, he leaned in close. our faces were almost touching. "Do not tip them off. act natural. you know the penalty." he threatened, setting me down. " Hey, did you... um... are we interrupting something?" they asked, looking awkward.

I snapped my attention back to them. "No. we were just discussing something. you're here to relieve us? good." we exchanged key cards, and Harrison led me away, ducking his face from view. he had a tight, crushing grip on my arm as I led him to our car. Tulne must have gotten a ride.

he was relaxed the whole ride there. that's not good because it showed he thought I wouldn't act out because I knew he could kill me instantly and then go for my family. he assumed I would obey him. he was right. my grip tightened on the wheel. I glanced at him. "I have a roommate." I said. no response. "She'll know instantly if I am lying." I lied. Tulne was good, but not that good. "well, then we'll have to do something about her." I instantly regretted mentioning her. "No! no... she won't find out about you, I swear. but how are we going to hide you?" I asked. "As long as I am not found, she is safe. we will figure it out when we arrive." he said. I returned my eyes to the road. the rest of the trip was silent, but I could feel his gaze on me. On my scar.

I turned off the car, having reached the dorm. " we're on the top floor." I said. he made no response, still crushing my arm in his grip. he could probably break it with a simple flick of his wrist. that's not what really scared me. what really scared me was how calm and controlled he was. he was controlling his already great strength on me, showing he was even stronger than he was now. and he was calm because he was in control. that's what scared me.

I punched in our code, and the door slid open. I didn't know if Tulne was in or not. he moved to go in. I raised my hand up, placing it gently on his shoulder. not in an affectionate way, never in that way. it was gentle because I was afraid to touch him, but it was necessary. "Wait." I said. I went inside. "Tulne? you in?" I spotted a note that said simply, "don't wait up!" I breathed a sigh of relief. she would be out for most of the night. good. Tulne,stay away as long as you can, please.

" She's out. come in." I said letting him in. he brushed past me briskly. I locked the door and turned t him I watched in fear as he inspected our small dorm room. he seemed so out-of-place. he reached down and picked up my book off my bed. it seemed so fragile in his hands, like an autumn leaf. I shifted my feet nervously as he inspected it. he scoffed, tossing the book. I ran forward and caught it. I smoothed out the pages and set it on my desk. he continued to look around our dorm. he would go into the different rooms, disappear for a few minutes, looking around, then come back out. he disappeared into the bathroom and I heard the shower begin to run. I sat down on my bed.

I thought over the past hour. in my foolish search for the truth, my useless search, my unnecessary search, I had woken _the most dangerous man in existence_. I had to hide him until he did whatever it was he planned to do, or else he would kill everyone I knew and held dear. this man was a killer. he was a murderer. he was... a _monster_. and now he was in my shower.

the water shut off, and a few moments later, he stepped out. (fully clothed, thank god.) his black hair hung in his face, water dripping. he smoothed it back. I watched as he crossed over to me. "I needed to refresh myself after such a long sleep." he explained. " I have located a suitable area in which to hide until my plans are completed and you are of no use to me any longer." he said. the way he said, ' of no use to me any longer', left no doubt in my mind this would not end well one way or another. "and where would that be?" I asked. he led me to a storage room we hardly used. it was filled with boxes of things and mementos from home that we didn't have a great use for. I switched on the light. " it's a bit dusty..." "it is of no matter. this is a place I am assuming from the collection of dust that is not used often?" he asked. "no. and I can change the lock code. so this is where you'll stay?" "yes. it'll suit my needs. for now." he said I looked at him.

he was about a half foot taller than me, which is tall considering my already sizable height. he had pale skin, blue veins running deep. his raven hair was slightly long for a man, and brushed back off his sculpted face. the rest of his body was just as wellfully sculpted. it was like the body of a jaguar, his muscles shown off quite well under his thin shirt. a body sculpted to kill. it disgusted me. he looked at me.

" I will be coming and going as I please, so I will require all your access codes." he said. I sighed. "Sure. yeah." I began to write them down, but his hand stopped mine. " I have photographic memory. no need to write them down. you need only recite them." he said. I continued to write them down, but recited them also. then I pulled my hand out from the coldness that was his hand still on mine.i pointed the piece of paper up to his face. "no one has complete photographic memory. just in case." I said.i waved it in front of him when he didn't take it. he made an unreadable exression, then snatched it out of my hand. " ow!" I said, sticking my finger in my mouth, sucking. I got a deep paper cut. I ran to the bathroom, sucking.

I ran my finger under cold water, until it stopped running red. I looked up in the mirror to see him standing behind me. I didn't quite like that considering the cramped space of our dorm bathroom. he was in front of the cupboards. I turned to face him. i stepped around him, but he didn't move. I went to the other side, he didn't move. I stood in front of him, huffing. "Could you move, please?" I puffed. "no." he said. a look came across his face. it was supposed to be a smile, but it was like a wolf's grin at its prey. "Look, either you move, or you get me a band aid. what'll it be?" I said. the "amusement" left his face completely. replaced by anger. oops. he lifted me by my throat once more. I clawed at his hand, trying to breathe. some of my blood smeared on his hand. " do not order me around, filthy little-"he growled. then his expression changed again. he set me down and indignantly handed me a band aid. one he had already gotten down previous to our little disagreement. he swept out of the room quickly then.

I knew I had stepped out of line and character. I regretted it. if we had to deal with eachother for however long, I might as well make it as easy for us as possible. arguing was not the way to do that. I put on the band aid and threw away the wrapper and took a moment. it was illogical to invoke his anger. he was particularly fond of choking me. as I thought this, I rubbed my sore neck. I hoped there would be no bruises. I am not as skilled with make up as tulne. I sighed. then I walked out of the bathroom, the lights switching off as I left. I took another breathe.

I followed him into the storage room. his back was to me. but he was angry. I could tell. "mr. Harrison" "what?" he snapped "I wanted to- I wanted to apologize." "what?" he asked, surprised. " I stepped out of line and character back there. I am sorry, and it will not happen again. I did not mean to anger you." I said. he looked at me then, with another unreadable expression. his eyes were on my scar.

"no matter. I should not have lost my temper over something so petty. I have forgotten how fragile you humans are." he said. I took that as an apology and was about to respond. I handed him the tissue to wipe away my blood. he cocked his head to the side. "Someone is coming. he said. sure enough, I could hear someone at the door. I quickly motioned for him to stay still and quiet. then I left and locked the door behind me.

* * *

**hey guys! sorry it took awhile! I hope you liked it, and please review! love you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hullo people! all my follows! and all my favs! and everyone who reviewed! **

**follows: Faves: reviewers:**

**GuntherOH Barfussprizessin **

**IceQueenForLife - -**

**Lady Star Dust on Mars Rockingpanda254 AndromedaAl**

**Lettingdreamsescape Guest**

**Ms Gilraen**

**Sparta2014-**

**the girl with a psychic paper**

**violet karma**

**dagirl4ever -**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

"Tulne! You're back early." I said. "Yeah..." she yawned, walking in. I let her through. "Party got boring. i'm tired." she said. "I can tell." I said, closing the door. "what are you still doing up?" she asked. " I was finishing some work and waiting for you." she just rolled her sleepy eyes as she changed into her pajamas. she was completely unaware that there was a killer one room over. and she wouldn't if I had anything to say, (or not say) about it. but she wasn't completely oblivious, unfortunetly.

she walked into the bathroom. after a silent moment, she walked back out. " Hey Kida?" she said. "Yes?" I asked. "Uh...Ok. who is he?" she asked. "Who's who? I do not understand." I said, trying to hide my shock and fear. "Look. Somebody took a shower, and it wasn't me, and wasn't you, because your hair's completely dry and this is recent. So... who is he?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"there isn't anyone. I took a shower, and blow-dried most of my hair, and the rest air dried. there is no one else." she looked unconvinced. _please don't look into this. don't push the matter Tulne. Please Tulne, please_.

after a moment, she shrugged, and ducked back into the bathroom. I let out a sigh of relief. She was more observant than I gave her credit for. That wasn't a good thing at the moment. I sighed, brushing the hair off my face. after a moment I walked over to the storage door. "We need to be more careful" I hissed into it. "And we will." he responded. "Harrison. Don't - Don't hurt her. Don't hurt Tulne. Please?" I asked, fearfully. there was a moment of silence. "For now, I won't lay a finger on her." "Promise?" "You have my word." "Good- Good night." I said. I turned away from the door.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled under the covers. Tulne came out and fell right asleep. I didn't. I stayed awake. the lights were out. my eyes searched the darkness for any sign of movement. Any sign he was breaking his promise.

I must have fallen asleep. in the morning, my alarm went off. I got up and looked over at Tulne, who was almost out the door. "Hey. Thought I'd let you sleep in, so I hit the snooze a couple of times. I'm going shopping." "Tulne, we have school today." "No. It got cancelled. they called an emergency meeting this morning." she said. " you want to come shopping with me? please?" she added. I thought for a moment. An emergency meeting? What for? Did they realize he was gone? I had a nervous feeling.

"Uh...I'll meet you later on, ok? Something I have to finish first." I knew her favorite mall. and her favorite place to eat at. "Uh... i'll meet you at Georgio's in... a half hour?" I said. she nodded and left. I laid in bed for a minute. then I shot up.

"Harrison. Harrison! JOHN!" I said, knocking on the door. I don't know why I didn't just open the door. I continued to knock. Finally, I heard his voice. "What is it girl?" he asked. "Can I come in? Or you come out? It's important." the door slid open and I almost fell in... into him. "What is it?" "Tulne said classes were cancelled because of an emergency meeting." "What for?" "I don't know." "Then it is of no concern, but I will be more careful. you should too." he said. he looked, strangely and if at all possible, calmly alarmed. then he looked at my scar weird, again. " I will. but I have to go get ready, so, if you please?" I said. he nodded, and the door slid shut. I locked our bedroom door behind me just in case before I changed. as I was leaving, I explained to him where I was going, and I gave him an extra cell of ours and showed him how to text, plus my number. " just in case." I said. he nodded, and I left.

* * *

I met Tulne at Georgio's. Goergio's Old Fashioned Ice Cream Parlour. it was a branch of Tulne's favorite place, from London. SHe used to come here as a child. With her dad. "You want anything?" she asked, pulling out her wallet. "Uh... Chocolate." I said. I really was too nervous to eat much of anything. but to her, I would have no reason to be. she smiled and ordered. my chocolate. her vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry three scoop with sprinkles. Her Favorite since childhood.

after we finished, she decided to force me into a shopping spree for clothes, _for me. _she dragged me through the doors of the mall. "Tulne, must we do this?" I asked, full knowing the answer. "Yes. Yes we do." she said. I instinctively rolled my eyes. the first few shops we went into, I refused to do much of anything. but as we went on, I obliged to her orders, and began picking out clothes that caught my eye. I also let her pick out things for me to wear, and if they fit, let her buy them. I did so because she probably would have killed me if I didn't.

when we were in the 15th store I believe, my cell vibrated in my pocket. I took it out while Tulne was on the search for a size smaller version of the dress we had now. I slid it open and read the message. **[ I require your internet access code. you seem to have left that one out]** I quickly responded. **[ why do you need it?] ** my cell buzzed again. **[ research] **I knew I wasn't going to get a better answer than that. i must have taken longer to respond, because it buzzed again. **[unless you wish for me to go running about in public] ** i typed quickly my response. **[ no. no. no need for public. here. 984JBK73] **i sent. Tulne came back over with her prize. "Who you texting?" she asked. "I've never really seen you text before. who is it?" she added. "No one important." i said. she looked at me.

hoping to distract her, i said. "So what do you have for me now?" it worked. we went to a few more stores. i thought he had finished, but after awhile, my phone buzzed again, and Tulne smiled at me as i read. **[thank you] ** that was odd. it felt odd. i responded with a quick. **[ you are welcome] **and that was that. then we went onwards with her mission to stop at _every single store in the three story mall. _

Tulne and i hauled our heavy load of clothes that she had insisted on buying for me that i would never wear to the car. we made it back to the dorm and thankfully, he was out of sight. i had forgotten to warn him. we set down our bags and began to unload some of the reasonable ones. some of the ones i might actually wear. maybe. the rest i left in their bags, much to Tulne's disapproval.

while i was packing away the last of the reasonable ones, i failed to notice Tulne taking away the rest. to the storage room. by the time I did, it was too late. "Tulne!" i said, running forwards. No! He'd kill her! "Tulne!" i cried again, running to her side.

* * *

**heheheheheheh...****Ō ᴗ Ō cliffhanger! you're welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

**i can't remember if i told you guys how i got the title. if you want to know, let me know! here you go!**

* * *

"What is it Kida? You alright?" she asked, setting the bags down inside. I looked around. he wasn't inside. "N-nothing. nothing." I said. he wasn't anywhere to be seen. where was he? why did he leave? where are you John Harrison?

i pulled out my cell and sent a speedy **[ where are you?] **I waited for ten stressful minutes. then my cell buzzed and I jumped. Tulne was in the kitchen, _ordering_ food. i held it in my lap and read. **[ field research. why?]** I responded. **[ because my roommate just walked into storage and you weren't there.] [ well isn't that a good thing for you?] [yes, but still. when are you coming back?] [ when it is safe. let me know when it is.] ****[ okay. I will.] **I contemplated never telling him when, but that would only make him mad. he didn't respond about that. After our food arrived, and we finished it, Tulne got a text. "Ooh...Party tonight. care to join?" she asked, changing, doing her makeup. "No Tulne..." "yeah, knew I was pushing it." "You were." I said. "Oh well. Don't wait up!" she said, rushing out the about ten minutes of just sitting still, I sent him the all clear. he said he'd be a few. I sighed. I wouldn't have to see him so soon.

* * *

curiosity got the best of me, I am sad to say, as I was putting away some of the clothes. Tulne had insisted on buying me a series of dresses from a store called Audrey's Closet. it was outfits based from the wardrobe of the famous actress, whom Tulne styled herself after. I pulled out one dress, held it out, and looked at it. it was a midnight blue number, sleeveless, open back, longer skirt in the back, and a heart-shaped cut for the top. And it sparkled. like stars. It looked as if it had been cut out of the sky itself. it was beautiful, I had to admit. it was silky, and soft. I debated with myself fiercely, setting it down, picking it up. then I gave in.

I checked outside my room. empty. I took a deep breath, then undressed. I zipped up the blue dress and looked in my mirror. I hadn't worn anything like this in a long time, and even then, it was never as beautiful, or expensive as this. this dress was simply _beautiful. _Or. It _could_ be. Could be. But not on me. The top was a low-cut, lower than I liked, and it showed the scar on my chest, which stretched from the beginning of my cleave, to a little below the end of it. and it completely showed off the one on my face, which was normally slightly concealed by my turtle neck uniform. that one stretched down from my right temple to the base of my neck. I had my boots on. my mid-thigh high ones, so the one on my leg was covered. and of course there was the one on my hand, that was only really noticed if I handed someone something. the one on my stomach was covered. This dress could be beautiful, but not on me.

"I never understood why you humans spent so long looking in your precious mirrors. it is so annoying, when you have better things to do." came his deep voice. I jumped, dropping my hair, which I had held up to mimic a style. I spun around to see him in the doorway. "It's a shame, really. That dress has such potential to be considered 'pretty', if it were not for you and your hideous deformities." he said coldly. And no matter how use I was to the stares, how use I was to whispers and pointing fingers and the scars being the only thing people saw, no matter how use I was to all of that, that hurt. Worse, in some strange non-understandable way, than the rest.

I stared at him for a long minute. Then I swallowed, which was difficult because my throat was dryer than the desert. "You..." my voice wavered. "You don't think I know that?" I said quietly. "You don't think I know that? That I am not reminded of it everyday when all people _ever _see is my scars, and not _me? _I thought it wouldn't bother me, to just try on the dress, because I am used to those comments. _I am used to them. _But it did. It did bother me. And I do not need your remarks to add to it!" I snapped.

his anger visibly boiled. "I'll not be spoken to in such a way!" he yelled. "I'll speak to you any way I want to!" I retorted. "You'll obey me or-" "Or what? You'll choke me?" I yelled. He was obviously caught off guard by my outburst. He didn't know what to say in response to me. I stared him down. Under my gaze, I witnessed as his faltered. He took one last look at me, then ducked out into the living room. My door slid shut, and I locked it. I stood still for a minute. "What did I just do?" I breathed. I sat down on the edge of my bed, placing my face in my hands. I would not cry. I am Vulcan. There is no emotion. Only logic. Logic offers a serenity Humans seldom experience. _There is only logic. _

No matter what I told myself, I could feel hot tears forming in my eyes. "There is only logic!" I scolded myself. I blinked back the tears. "I am ok. I am fine. I have logic and that is all that matters." I thought. I sighed, and got up. I grabbed my uniform, and unzipped the dress. I changed back into the uniform and hung up the dress. I knew I would never wear it again. I cradled it in my arms. I took a deep breathe and opened the door, holding the dress.

he was in the living room. He looked up when I entered. I walked past him and to the storage room. I typed in the code. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm never going to wear it again. So why keep it out?" I said. I walked into the small room. I located the bags and dumped the magnificent dress into them quickly. then I turned on my heel and speeded out of the room.

"You put it in there? You're really never going to wear it again?" he asked. "Yes. I never go out anywhere that would require such beauty, and I do not dress up like my roommate. And you put it into perfect words, did you not? 'It's a shame, really. That dress has such potential to be considered 'pretty', if it were not for you and your hideous deformities.' is that not what you said? So I won't ruin it's potential." I said. he did not respond. "The kitchen and the rest is open to you. I will be retiring for the night. Do not let Tulne see you." I said, before disappearing into our room.

He had said something, but I hadn't heard. the door shut before I could, and I was not about to go back out before morning. I changed into my pajamas and snapped the lights off. I got into bed and pulled the covers over my head. the lights from the city glowed dimly. I was restless, rolling side to side, trying to sleep. But I could not. Thoughts of him filled my head. Terrible thoughts. Of how much I hated him and how this was all my fault and people could, and probably would die because of me.

* * *

**hullo! Ice Queen, I loved your review. it made me laugh, and my family was like, "why you be laughing?" loved it! hope you enjoyed, and please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**It's the big ONE- OH! And I dedicate it to my favs n follows, and especially Ice Queen and Andromeda!**

* * *

I woke in the morning. Tulne was out cold on her bed. I faintly recalled someone coming into the room as I drifted off to sleep. it must have been her. but then why would she come over to me, and... _pet me? _I didn't want to think of the only other alternative. I sat up, and made my bed neatly. I got ready for school. I was about to wake Tulne, but thought better of it.

I walked out into our living room. towards the storage room. I opened the door and walked in. "Harrison?" I said. No response. I walked in further and spotted him, fast asleep. or dead, because of how still he was. I was secretly hoping for the second one. He was threatening, even in his sleep. "Harrison!" I hissed, shaking him. Big Mistake. I tend to do that a lot with him.

he shot up, his now, and sadly, familiar hand wrapping itself around my neck. he glared at me, then recognition swept across his eyes. he released me. "I apologize. I am always on guard. I apologize. " he said. "It's...okay." I said, catching my breath. I rubbed my sore neck. "Why did you wake me?" he asked. "We have classes today." I said. "Here." I gave him both our schedules. he took it without giving me a paper cut this time. " I take it you shall say I am not to leave while you are away?" he said, looking up at me. at my scar. "Preferably, yes." he made a sound that could have been a laugh. " I thought as much." he scoffed. I heard the sound of Tulne moving around in our room. She was up.

"I got to go. I'll check in through the day." I said. the door slid shut behind me. Just in time too. Tulne rounded the corner a second later. "Morning." she yawned. "Morning." I said. she smiled sleepily at me. "Were you talking to someone?" she asked, taking a bite of her toast. " No." I lied. "Are you sure...?" "Just go get ready. Classes today, remember?" she nodded, and went to go change. I smiled. then it went away.

what was I going to do? He'd be here all day while Tulne and I were in class. That made me feel came out a minute later, fully awake, dressed and ready for the day. "Ready to go?" I asked. "Well, I don't want to go to class, but since I have to... wanna ditch?" she asked. I gave her a look. " Yeah,yeah,yeah...I know. Come on, let's go." she said, grabbing her bag. I grabbed mine and with one last glance at the storage door, left.

we got in the car and drove to the university. Throughout the day, for the first time ever, I had been distracted. Well, not the _first time ever,_ but the first time it's ever actually visibly affected me. one of my professors called on me for a question, one I knew, and I fumbled. more than once today. I just could _not _focus. throughout the day also, I checked in with him. I was nervous, distracted, and on edge all day.

* * *

"Kida, can we talk?" Tulne said, pulling the car over to a stop on the side of the road. "Yes. About what?" I asked, acting natural. "Are you ok Kida?" "What do you mean? ' ok' has many definitions." "Is there...anything going on? Anything you want to talk about? Kida?" she asked, looking at me. She was sincerely concerned, and I felt terrible for lying to her. " Nothing is ' going on'. But I am curious as to why you would think so." I said. She sighed, her eyes searching mine.

"I don't know. You've been... off lately. You used to be so... uptight. Straight backed. Know-it-all. Vulcan. But now..." "What?" " "you were full vulcan. and you've never really strayed from it. But you're changing." "How?" "Well..."

"Well, you're not using logic as much. I got you to go shopping with me, I mean, _come on. _ that's a new first. I mean, you let me buy you clothes you'll never wear." "I will." "no you won't. but anyways, you've been acting out of character. Come on Kida. What's going on? You know you can tell me _anything_. Kida... _Is it a guy_? _is he hurting you?_" she asked. she wasn't looking directly at my face anymore. _She was looking at my neck. _

I looked at her. I wanted to tell her everything. But I couldn't. That would be condemning her for my crime. So I looked her straight in the eyes and lied. "Tulne, I am thankful that you are concerned for my welfare, but it is unneeded. There is nothing ' going on', there is no 'guy', that being said, no one is ' hurting me'. but I appreciate your concern. Thank you." she looked at me for a long while, at my neck. then she sighed. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes." "...okay...well then, home it is." she said, starting the car.

"What do you want? I am ordering out." Tulne asked. I looked up from my homework. "Whatever you want." I said, returning what focus I had to the task before me. "Kay Kay." she said, picking up the phone and dialing. the food arrived and Tulne dropped my share in front of me. "Eat." she said, smiling. I ate while I worked. After she finished her small portion, she began to pull on her coat.

"Where would you be going?" " Out." "Out where?" "On a date with Henry Mendler. Jeez Mom." she joked. he was one of the ones that relieved me on sentry duty. I laughed. "Ok. Have a great time." I said. After she left, I had a few moments of peace before he came out. my immediate reaction was to get up and go into the kitchen, taking my dishes to the sink and washing them. "Greetings to you too." he said.

instead of apologizing, I simply asked, "Are you hungry?" "At the moment, actually, yes." "well I hope you like India Cuisine Take out." I said, serving what was left of our take out. "India? Yes, I quite enjoy their food. That_ is_ where I originate from." he said. As interesting as that was, I replied with. "Thirsty?" "Yes." I listed what we had, but he opted for water. I washed all the dishes while he ate. I could just put them in the washer, but old habits from the country die hard. while I was washing, I heard him speak.

"So what is this?" he asked. I dried my hands. I looked out at him. he held my essay in hand. "Homework." I said. his eyes moved back and forth across the page, reading. he was quick, already finishing. he turned back to the title page. something like a smug grin formed on his features.

"What? What's that look for?" I asked. I cleared away his dishes. " What? Nothing. I must admit, you do show some potential. You seem very smart. Great intelligence." he said. "Great intelligence... Kidana." I jumped at the sound of my name. all at once I realized he had not known it, but now he did. "How- How do you know my name?" I asked, shocked."Well, it was on your paper. this is your paper, is it not?" I let out a breathy laugh. "What is it?" "Nothing. Nothing. So much for great intelligence." " why is that?" " Uh... I am just an name's on the paper, so of course you'd know it then." I said, feeling completely stupid. "Well, despite that, you do show great intelligence." he said, handing me the paper.

I put them into my binder. "Is that supposed to be a complement?" I asked. "No. Just an observation." he said. whatever that feeling was that was rising in me just deflated and plummeted. I didn't even know what it was or why I felt it, but it was replaced with a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.i sighed. he was staring at me again. _no, at my scars_. I gathered my stuff and hid in my room for the rest of the day.

* * *

**so what you think? eh?eh? REVEIW OR I SEND MY TRIBBLES AFTER YOU! let me know what you think of Tulne. and Ice queen, thanks for that last review. I was hoping someone would say that. POISEN RATIONALITY. z3**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello people! thanks blue eyes for following! here you go! LISTENING TO: love is blindness - jack white - great Gatsby - amazing movie. **

* * *

well, I'd have to say, first of all, I never really knew what to expect. I didn't know how long he'd be staying with me or if he'd ever leave or if I'd even wake up in the morning. I can tell you what's happened so far. let's begin, shall we?

We've had a small handful of close run - ins with Tulne. I do have to admit, we have been getting along better than in the beginning. I mean, we weren't best friends, but we weren't fighting as much. of course, we hadn't stopped completely. there were times when I would stand up to him, not obey direct orders. then we'd fight. also, the hitting and choking had started to slow down from twice a day, all week, to maybe once a week. maybe. but let's get back to the present.

A month has gone by. Not a very "Happy" month. Tulne and I, ironically, have gotten closer over the month, considering I was lying to her every second. I, myself, am actually quite shocked that she had not found us out. Us. that felt weird, even just thinking it. it made me want to gag. we weren't an 'us'. what we were was unidentifiable.

My cell rang while I was working on some last-minute homework. I put it on speaker while I continued to type.

"Hello?" "Kida?" "Mom?" "Yes honey." "Hey." "I was just calling to see what your summer plans are, and to tell you ours." at that moment Harrison came out of the kitchen, and started to speak. I immediately signaled him to shush it. he did.

"So what are your plans?" "Well, you father... took the summer off! "really?" My father hardly ever took time off of work. let alone a whole summer. " Yes! And guess what else?" "what?" I laughed. "We're spending the summer in... _Paris_!" my mother cried, excitement ringing in her voice. "Paris? Oh my gosh! I know you've always wanted to go!" "That's another reason I called. I wanted to know what your plans were. if you wanted to come with us? the whole family's going." "Mom...can I put you on hold?" "Sure honey." "k." I hit the hold button, so she couldn't hear what we said. I turned to face Harrison.

"What do I say? What are your plans? A little help?" I said. He looked at me after thinking. "I suppose I shall find another place to stay. Until then I do not know." he said. "It is whatever you wish to do, Kida." he added kindly. or as close to kindly as he could. this behavior would have alarmed me except he had been more and more... gentleman-like towards me in the past month. that is not to say I understand why.

a thought formed in my mind. I nodded, more to myself, than to him. I took my mom off hold. "Mom?" "Hey honey. so, what did you decide?" "Well, actually, mom, I was thinking..." "Yes?" "This year has been kind of hard for me, and I could use a break from it all. since you would all be in Paris, maybe then I could stay at the house?" "Well...if it's what you want..." "it is." "O-Ok then hone. well, I got to go. Love you." "Ok mom. Bye. I l- bye."

there was a long silence afterwards. I looked over at him. he was staring at me. _at my scars. _"What?' I asked. "I thought for sure you would have taken the next chance you got to get away from me. instead, you elect to spend more time with me." he said, guessing my plan perfectly. what he said made sense. Why I opted to stay with him was a mystery.

"I don't know why I did it. I just did. You better hope I don't change my mind." I said. he seemed to smile. "Oh well. I think I shall go out." "To where?" he thought for a minute. " No, I won't leave. but I _am_ hungry." he said. "Order out then." "That seems to be a habit of yours." "so what? Go on, Order out." I said, returning to my silent work.

only to be pulled out of it a minute later. "Um, Kida...What do I do?" he asked. I turned in my chair. he held the phone awkwardly, confusion plastered across his face. I couldn't help but laugh. he got a little angry at that. "You don't know how to order take out?" I laughed. he shook his head. I rolled my chair over to him and took the phone. "Don't get in such a fuss about it. what do you want, your usual?" "Yes please."

I dialed Ramshii's Indian Cuisine, placing our order. "You have been ordering from here more often Kida." said Aakash. An acquaintance. " I have just been craving it lately." "Miss Tulne too?" "Yes..." "Well, I was just curious. I suppose I shall just let you go now. Good day Miss Kida. send- send my greetings to Miss Tulne." "I will. Bye 'Kash."

I hung up the phone. Harrison was looking at my scars again. "What?" "You are aquainted with the order boy?" he asked. "Yes." "Romantically?" "No! He's an aquiantence! Plus, he has a major crush on Tulne." I said. As if I could _ever_ love _anyone_ again. the food arrived and I paid, then handed him his share. "Steamy fresh. Bon Apetite'. " he seemed to smile. I took my share to my desk and began to work and eat.

"What on earth are you working so hard on?" he asked between bites. "It's an essay." "Another one?" "yes. it's the last week of school. They're really pushing us." isaid. "What's this one about?" I took a moment before answering, finishing a paragraph. "It's for... well, it's kind of embarrassing." "Tell me." " it's for... the history and deciphering of the written word. It's..." I stopped. "It's my favorite class." I finished.

"Really? That doesn't seem to fit for a Vulcan." he said. "Wait. How did you know I was Vulcan...?" I asked, shocked. "I am merely assuming baised off your behavior and physique." he said. "Huh. Well, you were right. Partailly. I don't know why, but it's my favorite. I just, well, I have a deep admiration for the written word. Poems." "Poetry? you like that nonsense?" he scoffed. "Hey! Everybody has their preferrances. Mine's poetry. What's yours?" I asked. "I don't have one. but you have a point." he said, finishing his food.

"when you are finished, if you do not mnd, I would like to read it." he said. I sighed, and stood up. "Here. Be careful. if you're not, I'll hurt you." isaid. "Educate yourself." I added, handing him Ash's book. he looked at my scars for a mment. " Is that a threat?" I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. I took a risk. "Yes, yes it is. now read." I said, returning to my work.

I went on typing, but everytime I looked over at him, he seemed more and more absorbed into her words. I smiled at myself, finding pride in the knowledge that I could read himso easily now. except. except, there was this expression, that oten came across his face that I could noteven begin to figure out what it meant. it woul happen randomly, and be gone in a flash. it frustrated me to no know what it meant, or why it was happening more and more.

* * *

**omigod,i have like three minutes left on my timeline before I get kicked off. cutting it close. anyways, those who wish to see kida, I did a drawing. go on deviantart, type in " Kidana tribute" some stuff will pop up. look for one that is three different expressions in pencil by "jokulfrostiguardian". good luck. bye. love you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! cutting it close again. hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"Well, that's a wrap for the school year students. Make sure to hand in your essays on your way out." said our professor. As each of us filed out the door, he shook our hands and took our paper, congratulating us on graduating star fleet. there was going to be a ceremony later on. I had to give a speech at it.

"We'd like to ask one of our best students in this graduating class to give a speech. clap your hands for Miss Kidana Spock!" said our headmaster. he moved aside, and I took his place at the mic, overlooking the crowd. My roving eyes fell upon a tall figure in the far back. What was he doing here?! At star fleet?! but I looked away, and began my speech.

" "When I was five, they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. My answer was things like astronaut, president, or princess. I could not make up my mind. When I was ten, they asked again and I answered - artist,author, or astroligist . But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, that's for us to decide. for each of us to decide. This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, its time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent.  
So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know. I may be Vulcan, but I remember what it was to do all of that. And trust me when I tell you, be careful, but be carefree. I hope all of you, and I _know_ that some of you, will have happy and bright lives. Mistakes can change the course of your life. " I finished, my eyes on him.

I couldn't tell from this distance, but it looked like he was smiling. he was definitely clapping. I stepped down, quickly captured by Tulne, who dragged me back to our seats. "That was amazing! That was a really powerful speech Kida. Wow." she commented. "Thanks." I said distractedly. I was searching for him with my eyes. he had disappeared.

"Who you looking for...? Your... _Boyfriend_?" asked Tulne coyly. I was caught off guard. "What? No! I - I don't have a boyfriend. I told you already." I said. she didn't look convinced. "No, see, I don't quite buy that." "Tulne-" "Ah-ah-ah. Listen. I became the logical one and gathered evidence." "And what would that evidence be?" I asked, fearful. she leaned close so no one would overhear us.

"One, you're acting more and more Human like every week. Number two, you're spending more and more time "on your own". Number three. you're always distracted lately. Number four, I _know _that someone else has been in our dorm. there's little signs here there, everywhere! and finally, number five. remember my date with Henry?" I nodded slowly.

" He said that when they went to relieve you, _after_ I left, you weren't alone. there was some guy with you, and he said you two were pretty..._close. _it seemed they were interrupting something...?" she said. I wanted to tell her everything so badly right now. But a small flame of anger had lit inside of me. If the signs of being held hostage were akin to that of being in " love", then I was glad to have been done with it long ago. it was painful once.

"Tulne... I know you've always wanted me to find my "special someone." But tulne, I am Vulcan. That doesn't exist for me. I apologize tulne, but that is how it is. Any change you see in me is due to this being a difficult year. there is no one else in our dorm. and I was merely discussing some theories with a fellow student, whom I probably could not name nor recognize."

she thought over what I said. She could see logic in my words, and she accepted it for the most part. "Ok. Fine." and a moment later she was back to being Tulne. After the ceremony was over, and done with, Tulne drove us back to our dorm. on the way, I sent him a text. **[ you at the dorm?] [yes.] [we're on our way.] [ok]** a minute later we pulled up and were inside. he was out of sight.

"Chester's having a party. Wanna come?" asked Tulne, getting ready as usual. "I can't. Sorry." I said, taping a box closed. she rolled her eyes in the mirror. "I wish you could. Come on...It's a last chance to hang out and do something fun before the end." "No tulne." "Ok..." she glanced one last time at me before leaving. I closed my eyes, leaning back in my chair, sighing.

Then I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed again. "It's just Tulne." "What is it?" he asked, his hands rubbing my shoulders slightly, in circling motions. they weren't in any way a strangling, or threatening. they were... comforting. they made me feel secure. calm relaxed. and that made me feel sick. but I told him exactly what I had thought earlier when she had confronted me. "I have lost what little faith I had for humanity." "I lost my faith long ago. Humanity is a lost cause, trust me." "Trust you? not likely." "Figure of speech." he laughed.

we stayed still for a while. I sighed. I could feel his fingers in my hair. I didn't want to admit it, but it felt good., it was soothing. it reminded me of... nothing. Nevermind. Good feelings gone. I turned in my chair, pulling out of his grip. "I still have some packing to do. care to help?" I asked. "And why should I?" "Because you're moving with me. so help." he thought this over, then agreed.

* * *

**so...how was it? I know, I used a bit of twilight speech, but hey, its all I got. review pretty please. did anyone check out my tribute?**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys! I am working on a soundtrack right now. I will let you know when its done. enjoy and review. **

* * *

we had sent all my things ahead of time to my old home. Today was the last day for Tulne. I would be leaving tomorrow. She was going back home to her mother in London. We were saying our goodbyes at the airport.

"You'll keep in contact, won't you?" "Yes." "And will you visit me in London? right?" "Yes." "Promise?" "If I can, I will. I promise." I said. she seemed content with that. "Oh gosh. My mascara will run!" she whined, blinking away tears. "I am going to miss you and all your logic!" she said, hugging me. more like squeezing the life out of me. After a moment, I hugged her back. "I shall miss you too, Tulne."

I watche her board the plane. A small pain stabbed at my chest. I _would_ miss her. Tulne and all her silly partying. She always seemed to brighten my days as only she could.

* * *

the next morning, I woke up. I turned on my side and jumped. Harrison had slept on the other side of the room, far away from me upon my request. But now he was right up next to me. Fast asleep. _Why are you right there next to me Harrison_? I didn't know why, but he was stirring. I turned back around, hoping to avoid an awkward conversation by pretending to sleep. A few minutes later, I could feel him moving behind me, twisting his fingers in my hair again. Then he sat up, and moved away. I waited a few before ' waking up.'

We carried what luggage I had left, stuffing it into the car. He loaded it while I went back up to lock up the dorm and turn in my key. I took one last sweeping look around the now empty dorm room. I had spent six years of my life in this dorm. Since I was eighteen. And now I was twenty four. I sighed, closed the door, locking it. I turned my key in at the counter downstairs.

Harrison rode shotgun. the ride was quiet as we drove through the city. I turned the radio on, for the sake of ending the awkward, well, awkward for me, silence. We had a five hour drive ahead of us. Whew boy.

The drive was not as silent as I thought it would be. As we left the city, he finally spoke. "I thought you lived in the city?" he asked. "No. I lived five hours out. In 'small town America'. Also known as Cattle's Den." "Why would you live out there?" "My parents decided it would be best to raise me and my siblings away from city life." I explained.

the road ahead of us slowly changed from highway to a dusty road stretching on forever, surrounded by corn fields on either side. Harrison was asleep. Or resting his eyes. I rolled the window down, letting the country breeze cool me down, whipping my hair about. I kept the radio at a moderate volume and stared straight ahead, pushing this morning into the back of my mind as far as possible.

* * *

"Harrison. Wake up. We're in town." I said. He opened his eyes and sat up. We were driving down main street, and both of us were looking out the windows at the quaint antiquity of my home town, but with different reactions. Me: Monotone. Him: Resignation and curiosity.

we drove out of town for a good half hour before I turned suddenly down a dirt road which led home. I pulled to a stop in the driveway and turned the engine off. "Wait here." I went inside the house first, just in case my family hadn't left yet. I found a note. And they had bothered to unpack my stuff. They'd gone already. I went back outside and called him in. He carried my luggage with him inside.

I locked up my car and went back in. "This is Home sweet Home." I said. "How big is it?" "4 bedrooms, 2 baths, an office, a playroom, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, an orchard, a field that extends to the shore line, a library, a studio, and a sunroom. and a patio. that's all." I said. "_That's_ all?" he said. I laughed. " Hey. I said we lived in the country. I didn't say we lived in a cottage." "So, are you going to show me around?" he asked. "Just let me finish with my luggage, and I will..." I said.

"And this is...my room..." I said, opening my door. we stood there for a moment. "I'll show you to your room. It's the guest room, just down the hall." I said, walking to it. "Here you go." I said, opening the door for him.

* * *

**hey guys, just to let you know, I did an outfit sketch for her on my DA account. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I think I just died. I had this all typed up, then my computer reloaded the page for unknown reasons, and I LOST IT ALL. I have to retype. sorry. hope you enjoy and please review. **

* * *

The first few weeks were us just getting settled in. we acted as usual for the most part. until one morning.

the sun shone through the French doors off the library. I stretched, and yawned. I must have fallen asleep in the chair while reading. the doors overlooked the orchard, ripe with early oranges. I breathed in their citrus scent, and decided I wanted one.

I walked out in the orchard at a strolling, slow, sleepy pace. using my thin pajama sweater as a kind of basket/bag, I picked some of the good ones. when I arrived back at the house, another scent caught my attention. I followed the acrid smell to the kitchen. The closer I got, the harder it got to breathe. Finally, I reached the kitchen.

"Harrison! Wh-what's going on?" I coughed. Smoke filled the room, I covered my mouth and nose, coughing. I located the cause. a pan on the stove. I used a wet towel as a guard, I grabbed it and threw it into the sink, turning the cold water on. Steam mixed with smoke as I opened the windows and fanned it out. I switched off the stove and turned to Harrison impatiently.

"What. Was. _That?_" I asked. "I was... It has been a long time... I never really knew... I wanted to do something nice for you..." he stammered. I hadn't seen him like this. I couldn't help but smile. "Harrison... you were trying to cook me breakfast?" I asked, examining the charred remains of whatever it was he had tried to cook. it resembled pancake. I laughed. "I appreciate the thought, but why don't I show you how its done. hm?" I asked. he agreed quickly, embarrassed. I washed everything off, and made more batter. "Watch and learn." I said, turning the stove back on, and pouring the batter into a perfect circle with expert precision.

I brought a plate of pancakes and set them down on the table, steaming. I set the table, and put down a bowl of the oranges I had picked earlier. the others I had used to make orange juice, and to make orange Julius. "So, take any notes?" I joked. He laughed.

Later, he found me in the orchard, again. I was out further than I had wandered this morning. I must have fallen asleep again, resting up against a trunk. "Kida... Kida... Wake up." came a deep voice that stirred me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to the burnt gold of sunset and the beam of his smile. I liked this smile. this one didn't seem to belong to him. it was bright, and open, and friendly and kind...and...no. not going near _there_. but though it didn't seem to fit, it was stunning nonetheless. " Up with you." he said, holding out his hand. I took it.

it got dark quickly. I departed from him to the kitchen, got pop corn, and went to my room. Just as I was about to hit play on the movie I put in, a knock came on my door. "Yes?" "May I come in?" " Yeah, sure..." I said.

he came in and observed the scene. "Am I interrupting?" he asked. "No. No. now, what'd you want?" I asked. "I...uh...I simply wished to be in your company, for a little while. if you did not mind?" this surprised me, but I nodded. "I was about to watch a movie..." "What movie?" "Les Miserables. 2012 version." I said. it was an old movie, yet one of my favorites. "May I join you? I am unfamiliar with the movie." he said. "Sure." I said. he sat down on the ground, his back to the foot of my bed. I laid down on my stomach, facing the tv. I set the pop corn down between us and hit play. he seemed surprised when they started singing. I sang along, quietly and under my breath, word for word, not missing a beat.

at the end of the movie, I leaned over the edge to gauge his reaction. "So, what do you think of it?" I asked. he thought for a bit. "I liked it. they did an excellent job and told the story well." he said. I smiled. "I liked how they fought for their beliefs, even to the death." he added. "Mm. I don't like Cosettte. the blonde." "why?" "She seems spoiled. most of that was done for her. I just don't like her. she stole Ebony's man." I said, shaking my head. he laughed. We switched from movie to tv, but we were both too busy to watch any of it. we were discussing the mentality of the movie. it felt great. I hadn't had such a debate partner in years, if ever. it was a great relief for me.

* * *

**WHAT YOU THINK? EH?EH? please review, and thanks luckylupin! **


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys! loved the new reviews! well, here you go! and btw, I should be on more next week! :D**

* * *

things changed after our friendly debate. I can definitely say we got along _a lot_ better than we ever did before. I could almost completely forget that I was still his captive. Another thing? he hadn't lost his temper with me, nor had he tried to strangle me in weeks. Not at all since we had left the city. Today, he was helping me.

"And _why_ are we doing this exactly?" he asked, holding the box out below me. " Because." I said, dropping some more down. "Because is not an adequate answer." "Let me finish. it would be a waste to let these just rot on the branch." I said, dropping some more oranges down. "W-Well be careful." "I will."

we went tree to tree to tree. we spent most of the day, picking the ripe oranges and putting them in boxes. we did stop for a quick snack/ lunch of a few oranges, but we went back to work quickly. "Why do you like these so much?" he asked. " because I grew up on these, and not to mention they are Delicious!" I said. we had reached the end of the last row. I was up in the topmost branches. I poked my head through the leaves. the air was cool and fresh up here, filled with citrus and salt water. we were close to the ocean now. I looked out across the water.

"Harrison!" I called. "What is it? Are you ok?" "No." "What is wrong?" "Come up here." I said. he set down the box, then scaled the tree quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried. "Nothing." "What?" "I wanted you to come up here." "_Why_?" "Because." "That's not-"

"Because I wanted to show you_ this_." I said, gesturing outwards. to the tops of the trees, the golden field beyond, and the ocean, stretching on forever, blending with the sky into a mix of liquid amber. "Isn't it beautiful?" I breathed. my gaze wandered across the landscape. after a few moments, he responded. "It is." he said quietly. I looked at him, to see if he was lying. he was looking at me. once he realized I was looking at him, his gaze wandered off of me and to the landscape. he had that same stupid expression I could never read.

an old rhymed popped into my head. from my elementary years. something about sitting in a tree? I couldn't recall it all, although I had heard it many times. it was a childish rhyme and I did not know why it occurred to me, for there was _absolutely no reason for it to. _

now, both us did not weigh much. but together, our weights combined, the branch holding us up, just, well, _couldn't_ hold us up. there was a groan and before we could get off, it snapped. but the way we had been standing, I should have landed on my neck, killing me instantly. _I should have._ but I didn't. because just as we fell, he turned his body, wrapping his arms around me in a tight cocoon.

we landed with a loud and heavy thud, leaves and twigs falling in our wake. we were still for quite some time, his strong arms around my body, his hands covering and protecting my neck and head, holding me against him. I moved, and his grip loosened enough for me to prop myself up, but not to actually _get up_. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I think so. Why...how...why did you do that?" I asked. "do what?" "shield me?" he didn't speak for the longest time, just looking at me and smiling. he brushed the leaves out of my hair. Gently. but as he was looking at me, his expression changed to one I could read. Confusion. and then he went blank.

"I simply did not wish for my captive to be rendered useless before her time." he said coldly. All light had left his eyes. that _hurt_. I pushed myself off of him, his arms falling limp when they had just been holding me down. I grabbed the box, holding it against my hip, and walked at a _very _fast speed. I dumped the box off in the kitchen and _tried not_ to run to my room. I locked the door and didn't come back out.

after a few hours, I heard a knock on my door. "Kida? May I come in?" he asked quietly. I didn't respond. we repeated this a couple of times, hourly. it went on until three in the morning. at three in the morning, by the light of the tv I wasn't watching, I witnessed a paper slide underneath my door. I sat still for five minutes before getting up and crossing over to it. I unfolded it and read.

" '- you shook your pensive head as who would say - I dare not - too far in his footsteps stray. _he must seek me would he undo the wrong.' _ Kida, I am seeking. will you not come out?" I read. his words backfired. they only made me angrier. I crumpled the paper up and threw it across the room.

* * *

**here you go! let me know what your thoughts are! luv u all! Just ****_wait_**** till the ****_next chapter_****! i'm making you wait! MWAHAHAHAHA! AREN'T I JUST EVIL?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**everyone, send mental thanks to my oldest sister for letting me use her laptop while we were at her house. and for letting me watch Sherlock all night long. no, literally. I did NOT sleep AT ALL. I just kept watching episode after episode. see, I was already in love with Benedict, but now I am just in love all over again. also, happy news, my other sister is now a member! well, here you go! please Review! **

* * *

I was up bright and early the next morning. I showered and dressed and ate quickly. then I got to work. Washing the oranges, all of them. I put the ones we'd be keeping, which would last us probably the summer, into one box, then the rest I put into crates from the garage. there was far too many for us. I was taking them to town to give to the Farmer's Market. My parents had left me the truck. I was loading the crates into the back, going back and forth.

on my fifth trip, as I was walking back to the truck with another crate. my foot folded inward, and I stumbled. the crate flew out of my hand. the oranges would have gone everywhere, but I was too busy falling on my face and possibly injuring my foot to get them. but they didn't go everywhere. someone grabbed the crate mid-air. then they balanced it against their hip, and caught my hand, stopping me from hitting the ground, and pulling me up. I hadn't seen him at all since yesterday.

he set the crate down. I took my hand from his rather un-gently, and stole the crate from his grip. I turned to go back inside. "Kida. Wait." he called. I kept walking. he grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. "What do you want?" I asked, bristling with anger. "I want to apologize." "For what? Reminding me of what I am? A pathetic waste of life? Hideously deformed? A slave? A captive? you don't need to apologize. I was deluding myself." I said. he held both my arms now. He was looking at my scars again. then at my eyes. I looked away, turning my head to the side.

"Kida... You are so, so _wrong_. you are wrong about that. Kida..." he let go of one arm to turn my face to him. I held my breath, and my tears. but my lip trembled slightly and I knew he could see it. God. he could kill me right now if he wanted to. So easily. I was afraid. I was afraid of him right now. it was awhile before he spoke again. only a few seconds really, but it felt like forever.

"Kida. you- you are no longer my captive. You may do as you please. turn me in, kick me out. I will not fight. I release you Kida. You are _free_." he said. His eyes were clear. Honest. I let out the air I had been holding, gasping. I couldn't believe what he had just said. "I...I...I'm..._F-free_...?" I breathed. I let a single tear fall. the others would stay, but one had to fall. I felt as though my body was collapsing inwards, I could barely support myself. I _couldn't_ support myself. I collapsed into him, dropping the crate.

I hung by his shoulders, dry-sobbing into his chest. his placed his hands uncertainly on my waist, which I shrank from his touch. he did so to support me so I wouldn't fall. " I will leave as soon as possible. Unless you wish to turn me into Star Fleet." he said. I managed a shattered smile, a very small one. One he couldn't see, as my face was buried into his shirt. when I was able to stop gasping shakily, even for a moment, I whispered breathily. " _Stay_."

* * *

"What?" the shock was as clear on him as it was on me. "Stay. I-I don't know why, so don't ask. But please. Just... _stay. _" I said, still clinging to him. He looked relieved. And Happy. his hands moved from my waist to my wrists, lifting my hands off his shoulders. I could stand on my own now. then he did something unexpected. then again, so did I, so. He pulled me into a tight hug. after I got over the temporary shock, I hugged him back.

"Come on. I got to take these oranges to the Market." I said. he let me go, and together we made trips between the house and the car, carrying crates. I got in the driver's seat when we had gotten them all. "Are you coming?" I asked. "What?" "No one in town knows who you are. they won't recognize you. You coming?" I said. he thought. " I think I shall stay." he said. I nodded, and pulled out of the driveway.

Apparently, the townspeople didn't know I was home. but they were glad to see me. I dropped off the oranges at the market, then I drove home. Nothing seemed off. At first, when I pulled up. then I went into the house. it was quiet... _too_ quiet...

* * *

"Kiki!" a pair of skinny arms rapped themselves around me.

* * *

**heheheheheheh... take a guess. I dare you. please review guys! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Did you guess who it was? didya did ya didya? well, here you go. **

* * *

"A-Ash?! W-What are you doing here?! How...?" I was completely surprised. Why was she here? "Ash! I- I'm glad to see you, but, but what on earth are you doing here?" I asked. "Our tradition? Remember?" Oh. Yeah. We had this tradition that she would spend about a month give or take with me during the summer. I had completely forgotten. this was not good at all. "Omigod! Ash! I completely forgot!" I said. had she seen him? what would I do? I'd have to hide him again. how do I handle this? Had they met?

"Oh, it's alright. I can completely understand you forgetting if you're hanging out with that _hottie_." she said coyly, winking. Yup. Too Late. we're screwed. "Ash!" I said. I was always caught off guard by her comments of the other gender. Then again, she was becoming a teenager. But still. "I...what?" I said. "Don't play dumb! I met him . So, who is he? He's Hot!" she said. I rolled my eyes at her, despite my worry. "How-How did you get in her anyways?" I asked. "Spare key. Train. So, WHO IS HE?!"she asked. "I... He...Let's go to the kitchen, k?"

"Ki-da!" she whined. "Tell me who he is! Your boyfriend? Is he? Is he? Is he?! KIKI!" she pouted. We were at the kitchen table. I sighed. "Ash. Calm Down. No. He is _not_ my boyfriend, or anything of the sort. Got it? _We're just friends_. _Just Friends_. Okay?" I said. "How can _anyone _be ' just friends' with_ that?!" _she asked. "Believe me. I'm not sure if we're even _that_. And that's _all_ we could _ever_ be." she nodded sympathetically. "He's taken? Oh! or he's... _Gay_? she asked. "Ash! He's neither! And where is he anyways?" "Oh, you know..." "Ash." "He's moping out in the orchard. I think I scared him." she giggled.

we went outside and I spotted him. We walked up to him. he glared at us as we got closer. He was perched up in the crook of one of the trees. "Ash, let me talk to him. Go over there." I said, pointing a distance away. she nodded, and left. I turned to him. "What happened...?" I asked. He jumped down from the tree. "I have been through wars. I've been tortured. I have had my family used against me to make weapons. Give me any of that, but never, _never, _ever subject me to _that, ever_ again." he growled, having jumped to the ground now. "Harrison, what _happened_?" I asked. "She... She...Interrogated me! Like never before! it was unbearable torture! Who is she anyways? what is she doing here? AND WHY DOES SHE KEEP INSISTING THAT YOU AND I ARE ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED!?" he shouted hysterically. I now knew what had happened. and I couldn't help but break down laughing.

"Do not mock me at this time. It is unwise." he growled. "I...I am not... Mocking...you..." I laughed. I continued for quite some time, much to his irritation. Finally, I recovered enough to explain. " Harrison, she's my non-biological cousin. but we're more like sisters. Her name's Ashlynn, or Ash. Remember that poetry book I made you read? that's her. she wrote all those." he was shocked. "Those two cannot _possibly_ be the same." he said in disbelief. " I laughed. "It is. Trust me, I know. It doesn't seem right, but it's her." I said. "And tat's just who she is,the questioning. She's twelve years old. She's starting to get into guys and makeup and all that. Although, come to think of it,she's always been like this, it's just getting worse." that made him laugh.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot she was coming. we have a tradition that she stays with me during the summer for a little while." I said. "How...long...of a visit?" "Uh...a month or so, give or take?" I said. he sighed, hi face in his hands. "Give me strength." he mumbled. "I'll talk to her." I said.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" she asked. "Well, you need to go apologize. And please refrain from calling him my boyfriend.. And try, please try, to not question him anymore, ok?" I said. she made a face. "No guarantees." I knew that was the best I'd get from her. I smiled. "ok." I led her back to Harrison. "Harrison, ash. ash, Harrison. Ash, apologize." I said. " I'm sorry for surprising you. and questioning you. and calling you her boyfriend. I'll try not to do it anymore. No guarantees though." she said, holding out her hand. he shook it slowly. "Its nice to meet you Harrison. " she said. then she skipped back into the house. "Come on. Let's go. Heaven knows what'll happen if she's left to her own devices." he laughed at that.

* * *

**so, please review? cuz... I don't got anything weird to say today. oh yeah! I FOUND MY ID! ITS BEEN MISSING FOR MONTHS. IT WAS IN MY BACKPACK. not one of my brightest moments. **


	18. Chapter 18

**so, I'm getting the feeling that the story's not doing so good anymore. the reviews are getting less and less... excited? I don't know. let me know if this is true and give me some tips on how to do better. well, love you guys. **

* * *

Harrison wasn't happy about Ash at first, but after the first week, he got used to her, even got along with her I daresay. this morning, I came out into the kitchen. (from the living room for I fell asleep during a movie last night). "Kiki!" cried Ash at my entrance. "Huh? Yeah?" I asked sleepily. "You're man does not know how to cook!" she exclaimed. I took a seat at the counter top, resting my head on the cool tile, eyes closed. "Ash, he's _not my man_. He's a friend. And I already knew he couldn't cook. He nearly lit my kitchen on fire." "Well, he needs to know how!" "Then teach him." I yawned. "I will. Pay attention." she said to Harrison, who had been silent this whole time.

I opened my eyes, resting my head on my elbows. I watched the scene before me. Ash was showing Harrison how to cook. He was struggling, but learning. Fortunately she showed patience on him. I smiled at the very _domestic_ scene. It seemed strange. This man, I had feared and hated him. He'd threatened not only me, but my family, those I loved. And techniquely, that's not the first time he threatened them. But now he was cooking with one of the very people he threatened. My cousin/ sister. And I was _happy_. And even after he had given me my freedom, even though he knew, _he knew _it would cost him his own, if I were in my right mind, I asked him to stay. Why? Why did he do that? Why did _I_ do that? It was illogical. Why didn't I go to the Star Fleet Head Council? Why didn't I turn him in? That was my one question. _Why_? it had no answer I could think of. All I knew was that _something _had changed in our time together. But I didn't know _what _had changed, or _why _it had, or _who _changed. It frustrated me.

Ash and Harrison served the slightly toasted food and we all sat down and ate. Ash was making faces and telling stories of the misadventures of her and her friends. I liked the one that involved her opening her door at nine in the morning and all her friends, (some older), decided to somewhat kidnap her and take her to Kmart. in her pajamas. Barefoot, so one had to give her a piggyback ride. Both of us were laughing hard. Once again, this was a very domestic scene. and I liked it. it fit, in some unconventional way. it was calming. And fun. Ash and I washed the dishes. We put them away, then she turned and said. "Beach day."

* * *

"Beach?" I asked. "Mm-Hm. It's a perfect day for it and we have not been at all since I got here. Pretty please?" she pouted. "let me talk to him. We'll see." I said. "Okiedokes!" she chirped, hopping off to my room. I found Harrison in his room. He was sitting in his room, on his bed, at the foot of it. He seemed deep in thought, but I distracted him from it. "Kida...?" he said.

"Um...Ash wants to go to the beach. It'll probably be an all day thing. You for it, or you want to stay here?" I asked. He thought about it. "I do not have anything that requires my immediate attention today. I suppose I might as well join you." he said. "Great. I'll let you know when we leave." I said, ducking out of the room. I returned to ash. "Good to go." she was getting out her swimsuit.

I packed us a lunch, and went into the bathroom to change into my swimsuit. a reliable, no-show, blue one piece. I pulled on shorts and a wrap around my shoulders. I stepped out and right into Ash. she looked me up and down, shaking her head and tutting. "No." she said. "No what?" I asked. She looked at me skeptically. "You can _not _wear _that." _"Why not?" I asked, confused. "Kiki. You're friends with _that, _and you want to wear a _one-piece? _Please. Let me take care of this. Go change." she ordered, forcing me back into the bathroom. I changed back into my regular clothes and when I stepped back out she snatched away my swimsuit and disappeared into my room, locking the door.

Since there was nothing to do while she did...whatever it was she was doing, I sought out Harrison. I found him in his room again, and sat beside him on the bed. "What is it?" he asked, stirred from his thoughts once again. "Well, Ash just ran off with my swimsuit saying she was going to ' take care of it'. I have a bad feeling about it, and I'm just bored..." I said. I swung my legs back and forth over the edge. we chatted for a while, but I can't remember what about.

Suddenly, after about fifteen, twenty minutes, Ash burst through his door. " Ash?" "Put it on. Now." she said, thrusting blue fabric at me. I took it in my hands. it was a lot lighter, less fabric than _my_ swimsuit. I held it out before me. this couldn't be my swimsuit. it had been cut. into one of those band-aid two pieces. " Ash! What have you done to it?!" I asked. I would not wear this. "Go change. Now." she commanded.

"I will not wear that!" I said. "You have to!" "Why?" "Because! It's the only swimsuit you have..." she chimed. Damn. She was right. Well then I just won't go in the water. then I won't have to take off my coverings. "Fine..." I sighed, leaving the room. that was awkward. Harrison being there when she hands me... _this_!? God.

she pulled me out of the room, dragged me to the bathroom, and tossed me in. "Change. Now." she said, closing the door. I would be angry at her, but it's Ash we're talking about. I opened the door. She was waiting outside. "Ash-" "Change." "Ash-" "Now." "Ash! Come in here." I hissed. she looked puzzled, but entered the bathroom. I closed the door behind her. "What is it Kiki?" she asked. "Ash... I can't wear this!" "Why not?" "My...my _scars_. at least before some of them were covered." I said.

She looked at me sympathetically, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Kiki, if he's really the great friend he seems to be, then he won't mind. he won't mind your scars. trust me. now, go change." she said, leaving. I looked at the suite, sighed, and changed into it. I pulled on some shorts and wrapped my shawl around my shoulders, looking at myself in the mirror. Most of my scars were visible completely visible now. My full face+neck scar. most of the one on my chest, the two on my legs, the one on my wrist and hand, the one wrapping halfway around my middle, and on the back, th long one from my shoulder-blade down. I must have looked a bit like Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas, all patched up together.

I grabbed our picnic basket, and towels, and blankets and umbrellas. of course, ash and Harrison helped carry these things too. we set out for the beach along a trail cutting through the field. At the beach, we picked a suitable spot and set out our blankets, opening the umbrellas and stabbing them into the ground to make a kind of wall of shade in the back. we set down the cooler and basket in the center front. we were the only ones on the stretch of beach. it was early. but there'd be more as the day went on. Ash immediately ran out to the water. "Come back!"

She did. I made her sit still while put sun block spray on her ivory skin. "You don't want to burn, now do you?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah...Can I go now?" "yes." I laughed. she ran out into the surf. Before sitting down on the blanket, I took my shorts off. I laughed at his surprised face until he saw the swimsuit beneath. I sat down in the shade next to him, well, a good foot away, leaving the shawl wrapped around me. I could feel his eyes wandering up and down my body. Not in a wrong way. He was eyeing my scars. Surveying them. curiosity and concern were in his eyes. And something else was there too. I pulled the shawl tighter around me, pulling my legs in, self-conscious. He smiled at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." he replied, laying back, hands behind his head, eyes closed.

there were some others on the beach now for ash to hang with. after a minute, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He opened his eyes too, as if he sensed me looking at him. That odd look flashed across his face, but only for a millisecond. then he smiled. And did something. TOTALLY, AND UTTERLY UNEXPECTED and it startled me like I literally jumped.

* * *

he gave me that same, friendly, open smile from that day in the orchard, one I'd been seeing more and more often. Then he closed the distance between us, reaching with his hands. When his hands made contact with my skin, I jumped. he had only touched my arm and side, but it was unexpected. at my reaction, he pulled away a little. "I'm sorry." he said. "No, it's alright. you just scared me." I said. "Are you sure?" he asked. he was asking more than just that. he was asking if it was ok for him to touch me so casually, after all he'd done. if I was ready for him to do that. if it was truly alright for him to do that.

"It's ok." I said, nodding slightly. He reached towards me again, and this time I didn't flinch. As pulled me to him, only about six inches separating us. his arm became my pillow. I sighed, and closed my eyes again. But I could feel his fingers winding into my hair again. Why was I doing this? My instincts told me I needed to get away from him. They _screamed_ at me to get away from the hunter, the predator, beside me. And my logic? Well, it was still lecturing me on not turning him in. I, for some unknown reason, ignored them both. instead, I laid, comfortably, by his side resting.

_Click_. "Aww..." _ . _ I opened my sleepy eyes, yawning. Then all the sleepiness left my body as I saw Ash standing in front of us. With a camera. I shot up, which in turn woke him up. "Ash! Get back here!" I yelled at her running figure. I took off after her. When I finally did catch up to her, I wrapped my arm around her thin middle, and the other reached for the camera she held just out of reach. Both of us were laughing as we struggled. "Delete it!" "No!" "Delete it!" "No!" Delete it Ash!" "No!" "Ash!" then she looked up at me, holding the camera out to me, eyes earnest.

"Look at it. You guys look so _adorable_ together. Come on... You guys look so sweet. Why would you want to delete _that_? _Please_?" she begged. I _did_ look at the picture. In our sleep, we had moved closer, completely up against one another now. his arm was tighter around me. my head was resting slightly on his chest. (subconsciously). We did look..._happy? _I sighed, handing the camera back to her. "Fine. Fine, you win. But I'd better not see that on the five o'clock news, ok?" she "whooped!" triumphantly.

We headed back to Harrison, who looked completely confused. "It's nothing." I said. He accepted that, clearly not wanting to push the confusing matter. I settled back down next to him, his arm finding it's way back around me. Ash was drying off with a towel. "What time is it anyways?" I asked. "12:30. Lunch time. YumYum." she said, licking her lips, handing us food.

"Ash, why do they keep winking at you?" I asked. "Who?" I pointed. "Oh! Them..." "Yes, _them__. _" "Oh, we were hanging out earlier." she said casually. "Ash?" "Hm?" "No." "What?" "No Ash. You're twelve. their like, fifteen at the least. No." I said, glaring at her, then the group of boys. they saw, and backed off. "But, but - Harrison!" she whined. he laughed. "I'm going with Kida on this one. Sorry. I'm afraid of what she'll do if I disagree." he said. Well. that was an outright lie if I ever heard one. and I hear them a lot now. he knew as well as I that I couldn't hurt him in any way. but to go along with it, I hit him in the shoulder. he grimaced. "Ow..." Ash laughed. I knew better.

After lunch, Ash ran right back to the water. I stayed behind with Harrison. we just layed there, his arm around me, side by side, my head on his shoulder. of course, Ash wouldn't let me stay that way. it was late afternoon when I finally gave into her pleading.

* * *

**This chapter still goes on for quite awhile in my notebook, so i'm breaking it in two.**


	19. Chapter 19

**here you go. **

* * *

"Come on Kiki! The water's great!" she pleaded for the hundredth time. I sighed, giving in. "Fine. Ok." I yelled to her. She clapped, splashing water. I sat up, stretching. "I'll be in the water with Ash, ok?" I said. he looked up at me sleepily, nodding. I got up, abandoning the shawl and walked towards the water's edge. I got stares from some of the other beach goers. After all, every single scar on my body was mostly visible. Ash and I were actually having quite a lot of fun in the comfortable California waters. _I_ was having_ fun_. but something was missing.

I looked over at Harrison. "Join us!" I yelled over at him. he shook his head. "Come on!" "Yeah! please?" piped in Ash. he shook his head again. I looked at Ash, then waded out of the water. I walked across the beach, sand sticking to the soles of my feet, towards him. I reached him and said, "Come on...Pretty please? Come on...join us." I said, reaching out a hand.

"No." "Why...?" "Because." "Because is not an adequate answer." I quoted. "why?'' I asked. I could see he was searching for a good excuse. he found one. one I was prepared for. "Well, I have nothing that is suitable for beach wear. or going into the water." he argued. I countered it. "Well, there is an obvious solution to that." I said. "And what would that be?" he smirked, thinking there was none. "Your boxers should work." I said, smiling.

He looked shocked. "I can't-" "Yes you can. what do you think half of the guys out here are wearing?" I scoffed. he looked at me. "Come on..." I said. "Why yo are so eager to get me out of my clothes I can't begin to fathom." he smirked. I hit him, hard. "Shut up." I said. He laughed. "Just go change." I replied, pointing to a changing sighed, gave in, and got up, walking away to go change, and I returned to the water with Ash.

* * *

Ash stopped splashing water at me. she was staring, slack-jawed, at something behind me. I turned to see Harrison, walking down the beach to us. _Everyone's _eyes were on him. I think even some women got nosebleeds. For good reason I must admit. Even I was looking, let alone Ash. But she managed to make a comment, after a breathy laugh of course.

"you... want to be...just friends with... _That_?!" she whispered. "Good thing I'm single." I hit her arm. "Ow. Just kidding. Nut, no. Like, if I was your guy's age... _whew boy_." "Stop it." I said as he reached us. he had hesitated at the water's edge for a single second, then he waded out up to his waist, just above his boxer line. it was then that I realized something. "We're going shopping later." he only had one outfit. "Uh...Ok?" he said.

we spent the rest of the day in the water. after he warmed up a bit, he actually "played" in the water with actually had a lot of fun. When the water was once again melting into liquid topaz, it was just me in the water. Ash and Harrison had gone back up to our stuff. I was floating on my back. I loved the way the water felt, the way it just smoothed over me. my eyes were closed. it was peaceful, and calming. then I bumped into something. I opened my eyes to look up at Harrison's face.

"Hullo." he smiled. I smiled back. "Hey." he placed his hands on either side of my shoulders, lowering himself down so the water came up to his neck. "It's nearly sunset. Feel like coming ashore little mermaid, or flapping your fins around a bit more?" he laughed. I laughed too. "No...I think I'll just flap about some more. Care to join?" I said, splashing my feet. he chuckled. "Do I have a choice?" "No." "Thought as much." then he let the water lift him up, so he was floating next to me. .

"Isn't this relaxing?" I sighed. I could feel his long black hair brushing up against my forehead, our heads bumping together. "it is." he said finally. I smiled, closing my eyes. we stayed like that for quite a while. we were looking up at the sky, watching it begin to turn blue, darken. "Come little mermaid, let us go to shore. the water is getting cold." he said. "I'll...I'll be there in a minute. Go on." I said, pulling my hand from his. He stood up in the water, turning to face me. there was that look again. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, then swam to shore. I stayed and watched the stars begin to appear.

I waded back to shore. Ash ran to me, handing me a towel. I dried off, and walked back with her, to where Harrison had already packed up everything. Upon seeing me, he said, " So you finally came out. I was beginning to think I'd have to go in and fish you out little mermaid." I pulled on my shawl, not looking at him. I helped carry things as we walked back up the path. Ash walked on ahead of us. Harrison tugged at my arm, pulling me back.

"Kida... what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." "Kida..." I sighed, giving in. "I wish you wouldn't call me ' mermaid '." "why? it's just a nickname-" "mermaids are supposed to be beautiful." I clipped, before heading after Ash.

I set down my things and went into the bathroom. I switched the water on, testing the temperature. when it was just the right temperature, I derobed and stepped into shower, washing the salt and sand off me. when I was properly washed, I shut the water off. I wrapped a towel around me, dried up the water I had spilt. making sure the towel was securely wrapped around me, I opened the door. I had forgotten to grab my PJ's.

* * *

well, I made it to my room without incident. _To _my room. Not _in _my room. Want to know why?

I opened my door, and walked in, right smack into Harrison. His _chest_, to be precise. Oh dear lord. "Oh! Oh! Harrison!" I squeaked, pulling the towel tighter around me. I looked down at the ground, my face burning with embarrassment. "What are you doing here?" I hissed "I wanted to talk." "Get out!" "I am sorry-" "Just! Just, get. !" I said, pushing him out of my room, slamming the door. I brushed my wet hair out of my face, breathing heavy. My face was still a raging inferno, but it was starting to return to normal.

I got dressed real fast, braiding my hair to the side. I hung the towel up on a hook in the hall. I saw the light in his room shut off as he came out. he saw me and immediately looked embarrassed. I walked up to him, scowling. "We do _not _mention _that _to _anyone_, clear? it never happened." I hissed. "agreed." he said. I nodded, then we turned and headed for the living room where Ash was waiting.

I always underestimated Ash. _Always. _She is very, _very_ perceptive. She took one look at my wet hair, one at his wet shirt, and one at the space between me and him. And made a conclusion. "What happened?" "What? nothing happened" "Yes it did. Oh My gosh! You two-" "We didn't." "Then what happened? If you don't tell me, I'll assume the worst." and I knew she would. "Fine. Fine. he was in my room-" "I wished to speak with her, and assumed she would be clothed when she entered-" "- and I bumped into him. it was an accident. one I don't care o relive often, so don't ask again." I finished. "Ok." she chirped.

we continued our tradition of watching a movie every night. with popcorn and candy and soda and the whole sha-bang. we were all sitting on the floor, ash on her stomach facing the tv, and Harrison and I leaning against the sofa. Harrison went to put his arm around me, like earlier today, but I shrugged it off, and scooted a few inches away. Why was I letting him do this? Any of this? and _him_ of all people?

* * *

**here you go guys! cutting it close AGAIN. I hope you enjoyed, and send thanks to McCheKirkhan, for boosting my morale or whatever it is. they just really made my day! love you all and please review! sorry for repeating that one paragraph. I fixed it. yes, that picture was the inspiration. ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**hey guys! howsit going? i'm listening to 30 Seconds to Mars. Love them. anyways, I hope you enjoy and you guys are catching up to what's in the notebook. btw, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE NEW DOCTOR?! AND I GOT NETFLIX NOW SO I CAN WATCH 3SHERLOCK 3 , i'll go now. :)**

* * *

**"Everyone is just going crazy these days. it's like the end of the world." **

**"If you make a promise to yourself, you have to keep it no matter what. " **

**"Some people believe in god, I believe in music. Some people pray, I turn up the radio." **

**"Music makes the world go round. And for me, if it wasn't around right now, I wouldn't be around right now. Music is Eve-Ry Thing, to me. that's all I can say." **

**So, so true, especially the last two quotes for me. :)**

* * *

"Hey, Kiki, it's time to resupply." called ash, pouring the last of the milk into a cup, not even filling it halfway. "I'll go in a minute. What do we need?" "_Everything_." I laughed, pulling my shoes on, and grabbing my keys. I jotted down on a piece of paper. "Everything." I joked. And yes, we had a replicator, but the food from it just wasn't...real. it tasted fake. I preferred real food home grown in cattle's den to that. "Anything else?" I asked. "Caffiene and Suger. TONS."Ash said,jumping up and down on the couch.

"Yeah, sure. How 'bout a sedative?" I mumbled. "I heard that!" I folded my "list" and grabbed my wallet. "Ash. Ash. Ash...stop jumping for a second. ASH!" she stopped. "I don't know how long i'll be gone. behave. Harrison is around here somewhere...I expect the house to still be standing when I get back, ok?" "Ok..." then she returned to jumping. I'd be lucky if there'd be a foundation remaining. I rolled my eyes at her, then left, taking the truck.

It had been awhile since I had come into town, other than just driving through and the oranges. I went inside the grocer, and got all I came for. But while I was in the very long check out line, I got a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.

"Kida? Oh, it is you!" she cried, hugging me. It took a moment to process who it was. then I hugged her back. "Rose? rose!" I said, hugging the blonde. "Omigod I missed you! i'd heard rumors you were bac in town, but I didn't know you actually were! God, why didn't you call?" she asked in her ritish accent. She'd moved here in middle school, and never lost it. "I'm sorry! I forgot. Ash is over and- and its just Ash being over." I said. "I haven't seen you in six years! Ash is here too, the little tyke! God,you've got to stop by. You still got my number?" "Yeah."

"Next!" called the cashier. "I've got to go, but i'll call you, k?" I said. " Great!" she replied, heading to the cashier one over. I paid for my things and carried my bags to the truck. I ran into her again. " By the way, what are you doing for the fourth?" "The fourth?" "Yeh, July fourth? independence day? You doing anything, cuz you know you can hang with me." she offered. "Oh. I completely lost track of time! Um, can I get back to you on that?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." she said. I got into the truck. "it was great seeing you again, and i'll see you soon, ok?" I called, backing out. "Ok!" she said, wavig as I drove off.

It really had been great to see her again. when I moved away, it had been difficult to stay in touch, with school and all. She had been my best friend here in Cattle's Den. I saw a fireworks stand on the side of the road. I drove past it, but then did a U-turn, and pulled up to it. I was going to get a little something for Ash. I bought Sparlkers, Poppers, Lanterns, and some random small fireworks. Ash would be happy.

I had Ash unload everything and while she was busy doing that, I snuck the fireworks in, and stowed them away up in the back of the top shelf in my closet to save till the fourth. which I checked my calendar and that was in five days. I brought this to Ash and Harrson's attention. "Whoopie!" cried ash. "I've never celebrated "the fourth".this should be interesting." he commented. "Yeah. Sure. well, we're spending it with Rose." I said. "YAY!" Ash screamed. Harrison was confused. "She's an old friend. Haven't seen her in awhile." I explaned. He nodded.

* * *

**so, this chapter goes on for a bit longer in pen, but I decided to cut it here, because it seems right. I don't know. hope you liked it, and please review people! and say hi to our new member in Favs, ProphecyQueen. :) love you all. WOO! WE HIT TWENTY! **


	21. Chapter 21

**hey guys... I don't know. I honestly have nothing to say for once. well, here you go and please review and yadayadayada, you know the lines. :(**

* * *

Five days can go by quickly. Before I knew it, it was the fourth of July. Ash was making a big deal out of it, dressing in Patriotic theme and doing her hair. well, I was doing her hair. I swear, she hasn't even met her, but she's turning into a Mini - Tulne. Speak of the magnificent Tulne, and she shall call. my phone rang and I put it on speaker, still doing her hair. "Hello?" "Kida? Kida! Why haven't you called?" "Why haven't you?" "I m calling. So, what are you doing right now? " " Helping mini you. Watching the fireworks." I replied. "Mini Me? Explain." "Ash. She's turning into a mini you." "That's a compliment, right?" "Sure." "What are doing for the fourth?" "Why?" "Because." "We're just going to see the fireworks. Maybe the carnival. Why?"

"Because I'm pulling into your driveway right now." she said. I heard a car honk and looked out the window. She pulled up next to the truck, looking like she had stepped out of an Aubrey Hepburn movie, wearing a scarf on her head and big sunglasses, waving a gloved hand. I hung up and ran outside as she was getting out of the car. "what are you doing here?!" I asked, confused and surprised. "Well, I said I would visit, and now I am visiting. So, where is this mini-me?" she asked, sashaying her way into the house. I never understood how she could walk in sometimes eight inches heels, let alone _sashay. _

"Why didn't you let me know you were coming?" I asked. "Well, I thought I'd make it a surprise visit Sweet-ums." she hummed, looking around, pulling off her sunglasses. "Well, you did good on that." "Good, now, where am I sleeping?" she said. and judging by the bags in her car, it would be more than one night. "Well, the guest room's taken..." "Oh no matter, we'll figure it out later. Now, _where_ is that mini-me?"

Ash had chosen that moment to see who it was and what was happening by coming out to the living room. her eyes fell on Tulne and she whispered in awe, "pretty..." Tulne looked at her, ran to her, and hugged her. "She's_ adorable_!" "Don't smear my make-up!" That only made Tulne gush more, although she did let go of Ash. "She _is_ a mini-me! Where have you been my whole life?"

"Kida...explain please?" ash said, sounding a little creeped out. "Ash, she's one of my friends. well, really, my only friend from the city. Ashlynn, Tulne. Tulne, Ashlynn. Ash, I didn't know she was coming." I said. "Oh." then she turned to Tulne. "I love your outfit." "I love yours!" I smiled at the both of them, complimenting each other. "Tulne, help her. I got to take care of something. However, I do need to borrow her for a second." I said. "Sure thing" Tulne went into my room, Ash having pointed it out to her. Ash came over to me. " Ash, don't- Don't tell her anything about Harrison, not at the moment, ok?" I said. "Ok." she said, following Tulne inside my room. I took a deep breath. How was I going to break this to him?

I found him inside the library, having heard none of the previous event. "Uh...Harrison?" "Hmm?" he said, turning to face me. "Uh..." I took another deep breath. "Well, I'm just gonna go right out and say it. Tulne is here. She decided to pay a little surprise visit. Called me as she was pulling up. I-I don't know what to do. Help?" I stuttered. He looked mildly surprised. then he shrugged. "You're free now, remember? Do as you see fit." he said. That still felt weird, not having him ordering me around. telling me what to do and what not to do. "Oh." I didn't know what to think. "I suppose...i'll introduce you. No point in hiding you away now." I said. he nodded, and returned to the books. As I left, I thought I heard him say something like, "Going to hell anyways." but I couldn't tell.

I ran into Tulne a little while after that. "Um...Tulne. I need to talk to you." "Something the matter?" she asked. "Well...there's someone else before I introduce you, no, no we are not a couple. just friends. And please, try to refrain from making comments. and don't inquire into it, ok? We are just friends." I said. "Understood..." she replied. I sighed. Okay. Here goes nothing. "Harrison, there's someone here who'd like to meet you. Come out?" I called. A minute later, he came out of the library.

Tulne's reaction was similar if not identical to the to those who were on the beach. "Kida, I-" "Ah-ah. We had an agreement." "But I-" "No. Harrison, this is Tulne. Tulne, this is Harrison." I said. I was nervous as hell. "Ah, so you're the one she's always talking about. It's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Tulne. Her stories of your prettiness don't nearly do you justice. And I must compliment you on your dress, exquisite." he said, kissing her hand. Tulne was in complete gush mode.

"W-well thank you! But I'm afraid she hasn't mentioned you..." "Oh, that's quite alright. I completely understand. we've only known each other for a short time, and our relationship is a bit rocky. We met quite by accident. but I won't bore you with the details, at the moment, I believe Ashlynn is in need of your assistance." he said. "Oh!" she squeaked, running to help my cousin - sister - person.

I turned and followed him into the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of orange juice. he leaned against the counter casually, drinking. I raised my eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked, setting the glass down a bit. "What. Was. _THAT_?" I asked. "What?" he shrugged, looking innocent. well, as innocent as he can be. "That! Back there! Are you _trying_ to get her to fall in love with you? guess what? _YOU JUST DID_!" I lectured. The silliest grin I have ever seen appeared on his face, and was then replaced with a serious-ish look. " And what if I am?" he challenged.

* * *

**imagine, for you Sherlock fans, the grin he had on after he shot the smiley on the wall then his windows blew up, for the grin he has now. enjoy. **

* * *

"No." I scoffed. "And why not?" "Because." I said. He had the stupid grin again. "Is someone _jealous_?" he asked. "No! no, I'm not. I just won't let you." "You won't let me?" "I forbid it." At this, he laughed heartily. "You? Forbid me? I'd like to see you try. But don't worry. Although she is pretty, she doesn't appeal to me." what. "Huh? Ok, good." then I thought a bit. "What _does_ appeal to you?" he laughed, finishing off the last of his drink and dumping it in the sink. "Hardly any business of yours." he said, a bit quickly. I shook my head.

"Well, stop talking like one of the guys out of her Hepburn movies. Doesn't suit you." I lied. it had, in a way. he turned to leave, but I stopped him. "Harrison, thank you." "You are wel-" "No, thank you. For Tulne. I wouldn't have her f it weren't for you." "What do you mean?" confusion plastered on his face.

"All those years ago, when... All that, happened, you started in London. you started with a man, making a deal with him? what was that deal?" I said. "In return for his services, I would cure his daughter of terminal cancer." he said, still not comprehending. "_I would not have Tulne if it weren't for you_." I repeated. realization dawned on his face. "That's...That's_ her_? that's the sick girl?" I think he may have gone a bit into shock. "Yes. She's not sick anymore, thanks to you." he was processing this.

I punched his arm lightly. "Come on. They'll be talking about us most likely. care to eavesdrop?" I joked. he nodded, still a bit in shock. I led him to my room where Tulne and Mini Tulne where bonding.

* * *

**the whole time I was writing "in shock",i kept picturing Edward in BD, in shock. sorry folks, that's what popped into my mind. "Can vampires go into shock?" Can genetically enhanced superhumans go into shock? you tell me. ;) and I can't wait for you to read the next chapter. review and I love you all. **


	22. Chapter 22

**GUESS WHAT? I'M BEING A CRUEL MASTER. I AM MAKING YOU WAIT TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER TILL I HIT THIRTY REVEIWS! JUST SIX LITTLE REVEIWS IS ALL IT TAKES AND YOU MAY HAVE A MILESTONE CHAPTER, A VERY VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER IN THIS STORY. TILL THEN...**

**SUFFER. **

**jk,jk. I love you all, but that's my goal. boost those numbers guys,and maybe spread the word a bit about this little story, get in some more Favs/Follows, and its all yours! **

**love,**

** Jokul**


	23. Chapter 23

**YOU GUYS DID SO GOOD! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS TO THE CONTRIBUTERS! **

**LINA**

**JESSI**

**MCCHEKIRKHAN**

**SESSHOMARU'S ANGEL BRIDE**

**GIRL WITH A PSYCHIC PAPER**

**BLACKCATDEMON133**

**DARK PHENOIX (who also followed)**

**AIF321 ( who only followed) **

**so, without further ado, here you are, as promised. I love you all. **

* * *

Tulne was still in shock from meeting Harrison. Ash had gotten the look and style from her vision. We hadn't packed anything, Rose said she had it all taken care of. The fireworks were at a large park by the beach. there was a carnival too. we found Rose and helped her finish setting up. But the girls wanted to go to the carnival. Ash, Tulne, and Rose all went on the rides, while Harrison and I remained on solid ground. But Ash kept on us about going on the Ferris wheel. We kept her at bay with a simple, "Later." But she was getting restless. And they were running out of rides to go on and games to play.

"Come on! Just one time! last chance! Pretty Please?!" begged Ash, practically bowing down to us. I looked at Harrison, rolled my eyes, and sighed. "Fine. One time." I said. She jumped for joy, tugging us along through the crowd. And then we got into line for the Ferris Wheel.

When it was our turn to go up, I handed the ticket boy our two tickets, and we got on, waiting for the rest. But Ash did something unexpected. she rummaged around in her purse, shrugged, and told the boy that she must have run out, and before either of us could move to get out, she told the boy to send us up, and he did. Ash and company got out of line and headed back for our camp out near the beach.

I watched them walk away, then fell back in my seat with a defeated "huff". "I am. Going. To _Kill _her for this." I muttered. She was trying to set me up with Harrison. Well, it wouldn't work. Harrison relaxed next to me, his arm resting on my shoulders. I shifted uncomfortably. this was _not _happening. I wouldn't let it. the slow ride began. it had gotten dark. they'd be starting the show soon. we went around two times, and I had let myself relax next to him. there was no harm in that. I am so stupid sometimes.

on the third and final time around, when we stopped at the top as they began to unload the people, well... Harrison moved his arm from my shoulders to my elbow, turning me to face him. "I assume you know as well what trick Ashlynn played?" he asked. "Yes." "Do you think it will work?" he asked, waiting for my answer. "No." I said firmly. "Are you so sure? What if it does?" he was a little closer now. I moved away. "I am sure. D-Don't try anything Harrison, or else. You'll regret it. I won't let you near me." I said, holding out my phone for him to see, to see the Star Fleet HQ's number on the screen, a dial away. He gave a short laugh.

"Or what?" "Or-Or I'll turn you in. Don't come near me. I'll do it!" I threatened. he laughed again. "No you won't." he said. "How would you know?" I retorted. "Because you would have already." he whispered. And I realized then how close he was to me, mere centimeters between us. I also realized that he..._was right_. I would have called. my hand lowered, I closed the phone. _He. Was. Right_. Our foreheads were touching now.

"Kida, I- Are you sure?" he breathed. I thought about it. Did I want this? "No." I said. He seemed sad. "No, I'm not sure." I sighed. Then I moved closer to him, and smiled. He smiled back, his eyes questioning. I nodded, and his smile grew wider, and the small space between us was closed. Our lips met slowly, unsurely. But grew more confident. Of course, I had been kissed before. I did have a boyfriend. Once. But this kiss, this kiss was different. It was Better. Sweeter, and it was like... the perfect first kiss.

our cart moved one down, we were still locked together. my hands tightened, pressing against the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His grip tightened on my waist, pulling_ me_ closer. My lungs burned for air. A loud bang startled me, causing me to break from the kiss. It was the first firework. we laughed. he placed his hand on the side of my face, his thumb rubbing circles on the side of my temple. the other found its way into my hand. I relaxed up against him, watching the fireworks as we were lowered down to the ground.

We made our way back to our group. Ash was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I let Harrison walk on ahead, and signaled for her to come here. She got up and skipped over to me. "_So, how was the Ferris wheel_?" she asked innocently. "I hate you." "What?! I was just trying to help! And you can only get mad if it didn't work. if it did, you should happy, right? So did it work, or not?" she asked. Damn. She was right. I bit my lip. "Ash..." I sighed. "I hate it when...you win." I gave in. "What? You really did? It actually worked? she asked, shocked. "Yes. We kissed. You won. Happy?" "No. Did you like it?" "..._Yes_..." "_Now_ I'm happy._ You're welcome_."

* * *

**YOU ARE WELCOME! FEEL FREE TO SHOWER ME IN GRATITUDE AND THANKFULLNESS. YOU ARE WELCOME, MY LOYAL ONES. HAVE I BEEN A GOOD AND KIND DEITY? REVEIW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**here you guys go. enjoy. :) And say hello to our new follower, DanAlaya, and to my friend, AshTreeHollow. And Hernameis Lola 27 . and Python3921**

* * *

we watched the rest of the fireworks in each other's arms, keeping warm from the ocean breeze with a large blanket wrapped around us. it was nice and warm and comfortable. the show itself was spectacular, timed to music and ending in a heart popping bang. I was glad I came.

we helped Rose pick her things up and I decided to invite her back. She agreed and we walked the short (not really) distance to the house. while they were all settling down, I went into my room and retrieved the fireworks from the top shelf. When I brought them out, Ash's face lit up like, well, like a firework. It was precious. She and Rose set them off, even Harrison did, but Tulne and I stuck to sparklers.

When we had shot off the last one, I brought out the Lanterns, my favorite. I handed out equal amounts to each of them and matches, then I returned to Harrison's side. We all lit ours, lifting them up and setting them free. Harrison and I had the last one. We stood opposite of eachother, each holding up the end of the lantern. I lit it, and we both lifted it up. The others' eyes were on all the lanterns, slowly floating away. But ours were locked on eachother, our hands linking, and hiding behind us so the others wouldn't see. then our gaze wandered up to the lanterns.

Rose fell asleep watching a movie with us. So had the other two. they were all in a sort of fallen dog pile, sound asleep. I smiled down at them, warm and snug under a blanket and in his arms. "Might as well announce ourselves to the whole world at the rate we're going. It'd save us a lot of trouble." I commented. "Oh really?" he said. "Yes. First, Ash, then Tulne, now Rose. I mean, they don't know _who_ you are, but still." I yawned. He smiled at me. "Bed time." he said. I moved to get up, but he stopped me.

Instead, he got up, stretching, and slid his arms under me. He picked m up, cradling me as he stepped around my sleeping friends. in my room, he pulled back the covers on my bed and laid me down, pulling them up around me. "Good Night Kida." he said. "Harrison..." I mumbled, sitting up. "Yes?" "Hi." I smiled He laughed softly. "Hey." he said. "I hate you." I joked. "Why's that?" he asked, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"You let Ash win." "Yes, but you let it's mostly your fault." he laughed. Something popped into my sleepy mind that had been dancing around the edges of it for awhile. something I had almost read. "Harrison. I was reading something on your profile." "Yes?" "It said John Harrison was an Alias." I said, looking at him. I had never bothered to ask him about it, but now I was.

He was thoughtful for a moment. "It is. something Marcus created for me when he woke me.'' "So what's your real name then?" "Do you really want to know? It's a bit of a mouthful." I nodded. "Its Khan. Khan Noonien Singh." he said. I processed the name. "Good night Kida." he said, kissing my forehead before getting up and leaving. "Night." I said.

* * *

I yawned and stretched. I smiled, and got up. I walked into the bathroom, taking a long hot shower, letting the water wash the sleepiness from my eyes. I stepped out, wrapping the towel around me. I stepped across the tile to the sink. I brushed my teeth. One of the things that was part of my routine was to rub soap on my face, then wash it off with water. that's what I was doing now.

I splashed the cool water on my face, and looked into the mirror at m reflection. My gaze lingered on my lips, and I tenderly touched them with my fingers. I felt where the scar replaced what used to be the right corner of my mouth. I remembered in full detail all that had happened last night. The Ferris Wheel. Our Kiss... That had been the best kiss of my life. I could still feel a ghostly remnant of it. And what he had told me. his name...His name was Khan. I wanted to go see him I changed into regular clothes and braided my hair.

"H- Khan?"i asked, kocking on his door. the rest were still out in the living room. "Come in." he answered after a minute. I opened the door, walked in, and quietly closed it behind me. "Ah, Kida. Good morning." he said. "Good morning." I said uncertainly. he was sitting up in bed now. His PJ's consisted of his boxers. Dear lord help me. "We need to talk. About last night." I said, sitting criss cross at the foot of his bed, facing him. A worried look came into his eyes. "You are regretting our kiss?" he asked.

"What? No. No, I most _definitely_ do not regret that. It's...about your name." he looked relieved. "I thought I explained it to you last night." "Well I _was_ half asleep." He laughed. "Then I'll explain it again. Are you awake this time?" I nodded. " Good. John Harrison is not my real name. It was created by Admiral Marcus to hide my true identity." "Which is?" I knew what it was, but I wanted him to say it just in case I heard it wrong.

"My real name, my true identity, is Kahn. Kahn Noonien Singh." he said. "Kahn..." I mused. I knew people would recognize that name. John Harrison was a common name that wouldn't raise suspicion. but Kahn was easily recognizable. " I think, at least in front of others, I shall still call Harrison. But I do like your name." I said. "I am fine with that. Although..." "Although what?" "You said you ' most definitely do not regret' our kiss. You truly liked it?" he asked. I considered my answer carefully.

"No. I didn't like our kiss. " I said. His face fell. I scooted across the bed up to him. "I loved it." I whispered. His face lit up. "You did?" "Yes. What about you?" I asked. " Kida. that was one of the best moments of my life." he said. "Well, good, because i'd like another one if you don't mind." I said. He didn't hesitate. our arms wrapping tightly, our lips mashing together. he shifted a bit, pulling me into his lap.

I heard someone walk past the door. I broke from the kiss partly for air. I looked at the door. "I better go. What would they think if they found us like _this_?" I joked. He laughed. I gave him a quick kiss, getting up. well, it was supposed to be a quick kiss. but he tried to pull me back down. Almost succeeded. "Mm. No. I have to leave." I said, pushing off of him. I opened the door a crack and looked out. Clear. " Bye." I whispered, slipping out. I snuck into my room and closed the door. I slid under the covers and closed my eyes just in time. A minute later, Ash came in. "You up?" "Yes." "Cook Breakfast." "Ok." I laughed.

Harrison, sorry, Kahn and I acted natural, although I think ash had an idea. she had a look on her face. I cooked them all breakfast, which we ate in the sunroom. I asked Tulne how long she'd be staying with us. "Oh...I don't know..." she mused. I rolled my eyes at her. "I thought so." I said, pouring more orange juice. she just laughed. Later on, I gave her a tour of my home. "God, this place is beautiful! why did you ever want to leave?" she asked as we were walking. "Maybe someday I'll tell you why." I said quietly.

* * *

**GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP! **


	25. HELP

**GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK IN THE NOTEBOOK! **

**ok, so, what I need is your guys' opinion.**

**without too much spoilers I hope, someone is going to come home early. can't be her immediate family (parents, sibs)**

**Chekov**

**Bones**

**Sulu**

**Scottie**

**Kirk + whatshername.**

**what I need is, who do you think it should be and how would they react. **

**also, should I give wives to the single ones? (Chekov is single, but bones or scottie or sulu). **

**HELP ME PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP!? **


	26. NOTICE, PLEASE READ

**hey guys. well, i'm going to cali all next week, not sure if laptops coming with us. and then its one hectic week afterwards until school starts, ( high school. kill me now.) so, I am so, so, so SO... sorry if the updating slows down. I will do my best to keep up on it. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I love you all so much and please stay loyal, and i'll keep it up. bye for now, love you!**

**love, **

**jokul **

**P.S. pocket Chekov. :') **


	27. Chapter 27

**hey guys. I got some good ideas so my block is hopefully over. *crosses fingers* well, I hope you enjoy, and I also don't know how often i'll be able to update soon, because schools starting and I have a trip also. but I'll do my best. love you all and please review! **

* * *

"Morning." I said, giving Harrison a peck on the cheek as I came into the kitchen. "Morning love." he said, giving me a one-armed hug. Tulne and Ash were there, but they knew now. Course, I got questioned and lectured a bit by Tulne. This is how it all went down.

* * *

She had come in with Ash from going to town for a bit. They walked through the door. We hadn't heard them pull up. Tulne stood still in shock. Ash took one glance at us and muttered, "Not again. WHat have I started?" and left. Tulne was still in shock, her jaw on the floor. What she had walked in on was nothing _bad, _it was Harrison and I, well, us making out. and yes, I know I keep calling him Harrison, force of habit. And besides, isn't it better than getting used to "Kahn", and then accidentally blurt it out and have someone say, "hey, isn't that the guy who...?" Yeah. No.

She pulled me into another room with a quick, "I need to borrow her for a moment." once inside my room, she just. Stood there. Staring at me. Forever. "What?!" I said finally. " I. _Thought_. You _said_. You were. Just. _Friends! _so... WHAT. WAS. _THAT_?!" "Tul-" "Or is it normal for Americans to _snog. Their. FRIENDS?!_?!" she yelled, staring at me. "Tulne, I - Oh gosh. We _were _just friends." " SO WHEN DID THAT CHANGE?" "...When you arrived." "EXCUSE ME?!" "At the carnival. Ash has been on me about him and I for ages. She pulled that stunt at the ferris wheel to get us alone, hoping we'd "Admit that we were meant for each other", and, it worked." I said. "More or less. we haven't actually said that. but yeah." I added. then I thought of something. "And tulne, I thought you'd be happy for me. Always trying to set me up on dates and all." I said.

"Oh Kida... I _am_ happy for you, it's just a bit of a shock, you know? I mean, you're the_ last_ bloody person I'd expect to walk in _Mid- snog_. But I guess this _is_ payback for everything _you've_ walked in on..." she laughed. "Which brings me to my next question..." she added. I had a bad feeling about this. "Have you...already... _you know_?" I knew it. I knew it. I knew I had a bad feeling about it, god I knew it. " Tulne!" "What?! It's a legitimit question!" "Oh god. No, tulne. No, we haven't and just to clear things up, I haven't, ok? Never in my life. Are we done now?" I asked, my face in my hands. "Oh. Yeah. Let's just drop the matter." "Yeah." I said, leaving with her in tow. Well _that_ was awkward.

* * *

So yes, they were used to us now. I served them breakfast. nothing fancy, just cereal. they were fine with that. I sat down with my own bowl by Harrison . he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me a little into his chair, with the other he ate. it was a silent meal, as all of us were half asleep. today was a lazy day. Tulne and I were crashed out on the couch, sort of watching TV while she was ( forcefully) painting my nails. Ash was in the kitchen with Harrison, showing him how to work things, the do's and don't's and all that. it was too hot to do much of anything today.

Later in the afternoon, when it got colder, Harrison asked me something. "Kida. It's cooler out now. I was wondering if you'd like to join me on a walk?" he asked, rubbing my shoulders from behind the couch. I looked up at him. "Yeah, sure." I said. "Where to?" "Just around." he said, shrugging. "Ok." I said, not bothering with shoes. I took his hand. "lead the way." I said. He smiled at me, and pulled me out the back door. "Which way?" I asked. "Hm... You pick." he said. "Hm...that way." I said, pointing to the forest beyond.

"Are you sure?" "Mh-hm. Let's go." I said, tugging his hand. we walked into the trees. it was green and lush, with wide, tall red trunks. "This place is called the Watcher's Woods. Lots of legends told through these trees. This place is thousands, if not millions of years old. Red Wood. They say there's a good spirit who lives here." I informed him. "Really? A good spirit?" he said. I knew he was being sarcastic, but I continued anyways. "Yes, and she grants wishes if you go to the Wishing Tree, if you're pure of heart." I said.

"Mm- Hm." he said. I looked away from the trees to him finally. "You don't really care, do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not particularly. But you know what has caught my attention?" "Hm? What's that?" I asked. I was thinking about the old tale. it used to be my favorite when I was young. "What's caught my eye right now is your smile." "what do you mean?" I asked. "Hm..." he sighed, pulling me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. I hung my hands off his shoulders. He smiled, then leaned down and kissed me. it was a delightful kiss. one of the best. Just like the first one, but better.

* * *

**hey guys! I worked hard on this one cuz I couldn't just leave without this. burning the midnight oil right now. I love you all, and I promise to do my best to get it to you guys. I hope you enjoyed and please review. don't forget about me! and thank you McChekirkhan, that means a lot. I love you all! 3 **


	28. please read

**hey guys. so, I came up with this thing. since there were too many different wants from you guys (who you wanted it to be and so on), I decided to do this. have any of you ever read those "Choose - you're - own - adventure" books? it'll be like that. if you want it to be...for example, bones, you'll go to this certain letter and so on. I hope it doesn't confuse you guys, cuz it probably will confuse me. if it does end up doing so, send me a PM, and i'll send you the character of your choice's story. it'll take awhile, so I apologize for it. I'M SORRY AND DON'T HATE ME! **

**characters:**

**Bones. **

**Scottie.**

**Chekov.**

**Kirk.**

**Sulu.**

**and also, please, guys. I NEED HELP WITH THIS. ideas and opinions please. they really help me to find what you'd like. gtg for now. love you all!**

**love, jokul **


	29. Chapter 29

**hey guys! so, just to get this out there. I AM IN LOVE WITH DORMOUSE. FROM THE MAD T PARTY. ITS A BAND. IN DISNEYLAND. THEY ARE FREAKING AWESOME. LOOK THEM UP. NOW. ok,here you go. **

* * *

we walked for quite awhile in the "Watcher's Woods". No real destination. We found a patch of sky through the trees. it had gotten cloudy, impossible to tell the time. but we had been out awhile. I told him so and he agreed that we should head back. if we could find our way back. we looked around. "There." I said, pointing to a break in the trees. I grabbed his hand and we walked towards it hurriedly.

we cleared the trees, stepping out onto the dirt road that led to my drive way, which could be seen in the distance. "Come on!" I said, pulling on his hand. the clouds were growing darker. we started to walk quickly. then I felt it. a drop on my cheek. then another. and another. and another. it began to pour down so hard that we could barely see a foot in front of us. we weren't prepared at all for the rain. we had stopped in our tracks. now we were running, and I was laughing. one of my favorite things was July rain. I stopped him at the entrance to the driveway by tugging his arm.

"What is it kida?" he asked. I smiled up at him. we were both soaked to the bone, our dripping hair clinging to our faces. I brushed away a stubborn lock of his jet black hair. I liked his hair. he'd stopped brushing it back, and it had a little wave to it, hanging in his eyes. "Kiss me?" I asked. "Please Kahn?" I added. he smiled, leaning down. his lips were cold and wet from the rain, but I didn't mind. Because his lips tasted like the rain. The July Rain. he traced the scars on my face and hand, a habit of his.

the kiss slowed, and we separated, but our heads rested together. I smiled, raindrops slipping past my lips. "You know kida..." "Yeah?" "I thought you were supposed to be Vulcan." he said. "Harrison?" I asked. "Yes?" "I think that went out the window a long time ago, don't you?" I laughed. He laughed too. "Yes, I suppose it did, didn't it?" he laughed, kissing me. "Mm-hm. It did." "Come on, before we drown." he joked. "Ok." we held hands, running down the driveway, bursting through the front door and laughing, getting looks from Tulne and Ash as we dripped on the floor.

"Congrats, you've created a new ocean in the front hallway." came Tulne's sarcastic voice. "I'm not cleaning it up." "Neither am I." chimed Ash. I laughed. "Don't worry, I will." I said. "After, _after_ I take a shower." I added, pushing past Harrison. I ran into my room and grabbed my PJs. I walked into the bathroom, butt felt someone behind me. I turned around to see Harrison. "Uh. Showering. _Alone_." I said, giving him a playful shove. "The thought never crossed my mind." he mused. "No, I need a towel." he said. I laughed, and shut the door in his face, locking it.

the hot water was a comfort and relieving. I sighed as it chased the coldness from my bones. I stayed under the hot water for quite awhile, not wanting to leave it's warmth. Finally, I sighed, shutting it off and wrapping a towel around myself, stepping out. I dried off and changed into my PJs, squeezing access water from my hair, braiding it. I dried up what I had spilt, and stepped out of the bathroom, right into Harrison.

"I will be taking a shower also, but uh... my clothes'll need to be dried.'' he said. "Oh, yeah! I was supposed to take you shopping! No problem." I said as we switched places. he nodded and closed the door. I waited, leaning against the wall. a minute later, a pile of clothes landed in my hand.

I put them through the whole cycle, wash and everything. I joined the others in the living room, plopping down on the couch next to them. "Where'd you guys go?" Tulne asked. "We hiked in the woods." I said. "Then we got back on the road till the rain hit." I added. then I remembered something. "Oh, TUlne, remember when you took me shopping?" "yeah." "I have a new victim for you." "Ooh...who?" "Harrison." I smiled evilly. "Oh joy!" she laughed, smiling just as evilly. we were all laughing, but then I had to go get his clothes out of the dryer, and hand them through the door to him.

* * *

**hey guys. change of plans. i'll figure it out tho. have faith. I hope you enjoyed and please review. :) love you all. **


	30. Chapter 30

**hello. not much to say right now. um, enjoy and review please? and thanks blackforestwaltz! this is sort of a filler. THUNDERSTORMS. **

* * *

the next morning, tulne and I were hiding in my room, going over our plans. "So, there's some stores downtown, but knowning you, there's a mall about an hour away." I said. "Why is everything over an hour away?!" I laughed at her. "ok. now, he's not going to cooperate." "oh, trust me, he will. now,will you be coming with us?" "Yes." I said. "Ok. Let's put our plan into action. Go." she said. I nodded, and left. I pulled Khan into the kitchen, chatting with him till Tulne and Ash got in the car. Tulne gave me the thumbs up, having started the car. I turned to Harrison.

"Come on. Let's go." I said, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the door. "Wait, what? Where are we going Kida?" he asked, confused. "Come on!" I said. I pulled him out of the house, locking it up. before he could protest or resist, I pushed him into the car, sliding in beside him and closing the door. "Drive." I said. she nodded and peeled out. "Kida, what's going on? What's this all about? Kida?" "It's a surprise. Now hush and buckle up." I said.

he attempted to question me for the first half of the drive, but after a continuous "top Secret" answer,gave up. instead he settled for being able to have me up next to him, our hands intertwined, my head on his shoulder. he was playing with my fingers. but then his pale, long fingers drifted. drifted away from my fingertips, up along my arm. Tracing. The Y shaped scar that ran from my elbow to my hand. one prong of the Y went to my ring finger, the other to my thumb. I smiled sadly down at it.

he kissed my forehead, and his hand returned to mine, giving it a tight squeeze and a kiss. I smiled at him. then I heard something. a song one I hadn't heard in a long time. an oldie. Tulne was about to change the station, but I asked her to turn it up instead. it was by a long past band, called "Paramore." the song was "The Only Excpetion." a favorite of mine.

I still couldn't believe he didn't piece it together by the time we pulled into the parking lot of the mall, especially having passed a sign that clearly read "Shopping Mall." well, he knew that at least. "Kida, what are we doing here?" he asked as we got out of the car. "We...are...taking...you...SHOPPING!" Tulne squealed. I nodded. "What?! You can't be serious!" "I am. Now let's go." I said, dragging him into the mall.

I almost felt sorry for the poor guy. Almost. I would have, but it was too much of a relief that it wasn't me she was torturing. Ash and I would roam the store or go into a different one while she was torturing him. I truly was finding a lot of joy in this. was that mean of me? I honestly don't care right now, watching Tulne shove another pile of closthes to try on into his arm and pushing him back into the dressing room. She also had to lecture him when he tried to sneak away. I laughed.

we stopped for lunch at a food court. Neither Harrison or I ate much. Of course, I got stares for my scars, but I paid them little mind. they hurt. they always did. but I tucked it away. this one was a little harder to ignore, because I knew what they were thinking. Why is a guy like_ him_, with a girl like _her_? but I paid them no mind. however, Harrison _did,_ pay mind to them. "Doesn't it bother you?" I knew what he was referring to, yet I asked anyways. "Does what bother me?" "Their stares." "Not as much as it used to." "But still. How can these people who see aliens from galaxies away everyday think you are strange? It is truly disgusting. How can you stand it?" he snarled. He was getting looks too, but of an entirely different kind. his anger was rising and others were beginning to notice.

I placed my hand on top of his, rubbing my thumb in circles to soothe. "It doesn't bother me, so don't let it bother you.. Don't let it, ok? Don't worry, alright?" I spoke softly. he looked at me dead in the eyes, and his anger ebbed. not completely, but he was in control of it now. But now I was a little subconscious. I stared down at my uneaten food. I could feel people's eyes burning into me, my scars searing. I shifted uncomfortably. He squeezed my hand, and I smiled at him. The others finished and we got up, throwing our trash away and moving on.

* * *

**hey guys. how is it going? please don't forget about me. I love you all still! :D 3 **


	31. Chapter 31

**HEY GUYS! ITS THE BIG 3-OH! WHOO! my bro cried when he hit this bday. XD enjoy, and please review.!**

* * *

"We are done!" cheered Tulne, holding her hands up in the air, bulging with bags from various stores. we each held a large amount of over stuffed bags. Unlike me, this was an insane amount. Like me, it was all unwanted. well, not all. 99.9% of it was unwanted. "Why is all this necessary?" he asked. "It is _too_ much." he added. I smiled at him sympathetically. "You poor, poor, poor, _poor_... sucker!" I laughed, dumping my load into the trunk. I had expected some sort of flare of anger in his eyes at my words, but there was none. it made me wonder. not just a few months ago, those words would have seen me on the ground, having been smacked, or being choked. not now.

I buckled myself in next to him. Tulne got in the driver's seat, and ash got shotgun. "Everyone ready? Yep? Good. Homeward!" she said, pulling out. "Well. Kida's home - homeward." she joked. the drive back was silent for the most part, except for Ash and Tulne. they're never silent. I looked out my open window as the scenery flashed by us. he had a point. How and why could others view me so different? Just because I had scars all over my body? they've seen lizard people for Christ's sake! and yet I stood out. a freak. always. I would always be a hideous monster to them. always.

when we got in the house, he carried his unwanted new clothes to his room. Tulne ordered him to go change into one of the outfits. A little while later, he came out came out in a pair of jeans and a $20 T-shirt I could have picked up for $5. he did look nice in them though. He kissed me on the cheek as he entered. "What's for dinner?" he asked, as we had gotten home around that time. I didn't feel like making anything. "I know a good India Place in town. They do takeout..." I said, hinting at him. He smiled. "Whatever you want."

we ordered the takeout, and all sat around the coffee table, eating. when I had finished, I excused myself, and went out onto our back patio. I needed some air. Thoughts still floated around, crowding my mind about what others thought. what he used to think. I wondered _how_ that had changed. _when_ it had changed. _if_ it had changed at all. after a few minutes, he joined me. I knew the others were too busy watching their movie to pay attention to us, and they were out of earshot. "You're missing the movie Kida." he tried. I stayed silent for awhile. Then I turned my face to the sky, watching the clouds roll by as I spoke. "What are we doing Harrison?" "

"What do you mean?" "You and I. What are we doing?" "You've lost me." I sighed in frustration. "What are we doing? What are we? Now? A couple? What?" I asked. he thought for awhile. "We are...well, what are today's classifications?" "Same as they've always been. acquaintances. Friends. Enemies. Best friends. boyfriend and girlfriend. fiance. husband and wife. lovers." I listed. I waited for him to speak. "I don't quite know because I don't feel like we are any of them." I said. he thought over my words. "I feel the same. I am not quite sure where we stand. But I think that we'll just call ourselves a couple for the others' sake." I smiled. "Good." I said.

"There's...something else, isn't there?" he stated. "..." breathe. "Yes." "what is it kida?" "Why...are you with me? It's completely illogical." I said, feeling a hotness in my eyes. I waited to hear his response. "Since when was any of this _logical_?" he laughed. He had a point, and it made me laugh, chasing my tears away. "Don't worry Kida. And, try not to think about it anymore. it's pointless." he reassured me. I hated that my insecurities had brought me so low. but they had been bugging me. He leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Do you know, I think you looked better in your own clothes." I teased. "What?! You mean- UGH!" he groaned, smacking his forehead jokingly. I laughed. "No, you look great in this set." I said. "Thanks? Come on, they'll be missing us." he said. " okay." we went back inside. "So, what are we watching tonight?" Ash asked. "Something Hepburn." "We've already watched her the past few days. Something scary." said Ash. "I agree. How about... The Woman In Black?" "Man, you sure like the oldies. But this time, I like this one too." commented Tulne. I smiled, and put it in.

no matter how many times I watched this movie, I always jumped. that of course, Harrison found very amusing, laughing everytime I buried my face in his shoulder, tightening my grip on his arm. One time I hit him when he laughed. "I'm sorry." "No you're not." I whispered. "You're right. It's too hilarious to be sorry." he joked, kissing my forehead. I smiled, then jumped again, causing even_ more_, only to be shushed by Tulne.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review! sorry I don't leave funny messages anymore. bit down lately. two vids for you to check out. our love would be legend - johnlock. young and beautiful - johnlock. love the songs, and the vids + artwork are great. k, byebye. :) 3**


	32. Chapter 32

**hi. usual. yadayada. sorry, i'm depressed. please forgive and review. :'l**

* * *

Today, the other two were at the pool. We'd all been invited by Rose who wanted to know Tulne more, but he and I had opted out. we wanted some real alone time. I mean, hanging with them was always fun, but I wanted some time with my "Boyfriend". God that sounded weird. Felt weird. Just thinking it. We were in my room, on my bed. ( now get that thought out of your mind. now.) He leaned against the mountain of pillows, and I sat at the foot of my bed, across from him. we were just talking, is all.

"So, explain something to me Kida." "What's that?" I asked. "Why in the world are there so many music boxes?" he asked, gesturing across the room to the many that made up my collection. "Because I like them." "Well, I can see that, but why?" "...Their sound. Something about it... reminds of being a kid again. and their haunting tunes. when you were a kid and you didn't- didn't pay such high prices for your decisions." I said, with a hint of sadness. "Besides. They're beautiful." I said, reaching over and winding one up. "Over the rainbow" tinkled out of it.

Concern was in his eyes. Then he smiled at me, pulling me down to him. I felt so small wrapped up in his arms. my face was buried in the crook of his neck. I turned up to look at him, and his smile. He leaned down and kissed me. And while we were kissing, his hand wandered under my shirt, making its way up my side. Now, this didn't bother me, his cool hand on my side... Then his fingers found their way to the clasp of my bra. Running his cool finger on the underside of my bra, fiddling with the clasp.

My whole body froze, and I pulled away from the kiss. "H-Harrison." I stammered. "Kida, I-" "Harrison, I'm sorry, but no. Not- I'm not ready." I muttered, turning red. "I'm sorry Kida. I won't again, not without permission." he said, pulling his hand out from under my shirt and relocating it to the side of my face. I smiled apologetically, and returned my lips to his.

~~~~~~~~~~ ;)~~~

For days now, I've noticed that he's been acting suspicious. they all have. Today, I came into the kitchen, and all three of them were chatting around the table, going over papers strewn about the table. The minute they saw me, they all went silent, gathering up the papers and stowing them away. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at them. "What are you all up to?" I asked, shifting the weight of the laundry basket to my right side. "Up to? We're not up to anything." chirped Ash. "Sure..." I scoffed. "Do you need help with the laundry?" asked Tulne. I knew she was trying to distract me. "No." I said, leaving.

Well, a few more days passed. It was now the 15th of July, a Saturday. When I woke in the morning, I was instantly thrown into chaos. Tulne wanted me dressed and out the door, so I was. And then I was in the car, and we were on the road. I didn't even know where we were going and why it was just us. I asked her about this. "I wanted a girl's day, but Ash didn't want to come." she said, eyes on the road.

I was too sleepy to care much at the time. As the day went on, I got more and more...bored. we went shopping. not exactly my definition of fun. Even Tulne seemed a little bored. Actually, she seemed a little edgy. I didn't try much of anything on, but Tulne insisted that I get my nails done. (Just simple French). and she also bought me a set of jewelry. Akhaten Celenthian diamond earrings, a bracelet to match, and a choker of the same sparkling gems. they were beautiful, I must admit, but I didn't know why she insisted on buying them for me. Those, and a pair of blue heels. Pretty, but unwanted.

"Tulne, I swear, if you drag me into one more store, I will personally burn all of your favorite clothes and make you watch." I threatened. "You wouldn't." "I would." "That's very dark for you... But I do suppose I've dragged you along for awhile. Just one more store please?!" she said. "FIne..." I growled. she took me into our last store, but halfway through looking around, she checked her phone when she thought I wasn't looking. We then got in the car and drove away.

* * *

**so, what you guys thinks gonna happen?! let me know! and I read all your reviews, brightened my day! :) and don't worry, they'll be here soon. also, thanks for favoriting and following everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL! XD 3 **


	33. DON'T HATE ME!

**hey guys, so I have the rest typed up and all...but i'm being mean. **

**asking a favor again. could you guys please, please,PLEASE, bring up the review count to... 65?70? **

**I know, I know its a lot, just... please?**

**I still love you all, and its waiting to be posted, just gotta boost those numbers a bit! :D**

**love,**

**jokul**


	34. Chapter 34

**hey again. i'm trying to get these last few down. (don't worry, not last ones on here, in my notebook. I had to start writing in a new one, cuz no more room in other one) love you all, please review, k, enjoy! HERE YOU ARE MY LOVELIES AND THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

* * *

When we got home, Ash said Rose was going to pick them up. I asked what she meant. "Oh, we're having a girl's night at Rose's. But we told her you had a prior engagement." "Proir engagement? I don't have any prior enga-" "Oh yes you do! Come on!" Tulne said. she dragged me blindfolded through the house and into my room, closing my door before taking the blindfold off.

Once in my room, she pulled out from behind my bed something I had completely forgotten about. A bag. From Hepburn's Closet. and the first thing on the top of the bag was a pile of midnight blue silk that sparkled like the stars. Oh god no. "Tulne, I - what? Where did you get that? Why do you have it?" I asked. "You'll be wearing it tonight." "What? Tulne, I - I can't. I can't, ok? And why do I -" "Kida. He told me what he said when you too first met." this surprised and alarmed me. "Wait. What did he tell you?" I asked.

"That you'd been trying on the dress and were in the main room of our dorm when he happened to walk by. you too already had a bad history, enemies or something, and he said some things. things he regrets, and he'd like it if you wore it tonight. So put it on. Now." she commanded. I breathed a sigh of relief. I held the dress in my hands. "Tulne, I can't, I can't wear this. " I said, shaking my head.

"Kida, please. put it on. trust me, it's important." she said. I looked at the dress. "Ok." She smiled, and stepped out while I changed, my hands shaking the whole time. after I finished, she came back in. "Ready for me to do your hair?" I nodded. She sat me down and debated which style for me to wear. In the end, she let my hair down, brushing it out gently into softness. It reminded me of when I was little and my mother used to do this for me. it felt nice. With a comb and some gel, she gave my normally straight black hair a slight curl to it.

when she was done with that, she got out her make up kit. but after debating for awhile, she went with "nothing too showy." thank god. just a light dusting over my eyelids that matched my dress. she gave me the shoes she had bought, and I slipped my feet into them. She clipped in my earrings and the necklace, and the bracelet. And then I stood before her. SHe gushed at me. "You look so pretty!" she squealed. "I promised I wouldn't cry. Come on, we're late. Close you're eyes." she said, guiding me out the door, my eyes shut tight.

I knew now what this was all about. I think I knew all along, but it now completely fit together. Tulne gave me a small, encouraging push, smiling. I turned back to face her and Ash. thay gave ma a small wave, then left. I turned back to face forward, and took a deep breath, before stepping outside.

the patio was all lit up with little lights. the kitchen table and two chairs had been moved outside, a white cloth covering the table. in the middle of it was a lantern, sort of like the ones from the fourth. Two plates were set out, with steaming food making me hungry. And then there was him. Clad in a nice black pair of pants, and a dark navy blue dress shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the collar was disheveled, the first top buttons left open. it fitted him snugly, as did the pants. He was very handsome, enough that I almost blushed. My insides burned with a range of emotions.

"You did all this? " I asked in awe. "Actually, no. I wanted to do something nice for you, and Tulne sort of took charge. I wish I could take credit for this. Come, take a seat." he said, pulling out my chair. I sat down. "Are you...nervous?" I asked. "No. I'm not." he replied. I looked down at our dinner. India Take out and orange juice. I smiled. He knew why and laughed softly.

He sat down across from me. for a few minutes, it was a bit awkward. then we started chatting and it became comfortable. Indian food is really very spicy, but I had developed a tolerance and love for it. But as we ate and talked, I got this feeling. that anticipation feeling you get when you know that some serious moment is going to happen. it grew inside of me.

When we'd finished our meal, he got up and walked over to me , holding out his hand. I took it, and stood up. He led me away from the table and to the railing of the patio. He leaned against it, and I pulled myself up onto it, sitting to face him. I looked up at the stars, our hands winding together. the feeling grew stronger in the pit of my stomach.

"Kida?" "Yes?" "I hope you do not mind me asking...but it's been on my mind since I first met you. if it is a bother, I will not ask again..." I knew where this was leading. I had been waiting for it for awhile, but he had never asked. till now. "You want to know about my scars." I stated. "If it bothers you-" " I've been waiting for you to ask." "Are you sure?" "...Yes."

"I think...it would be easier to _show_ you." I said, placing the tips of my fingers on the temple of his head.

**"Well...when I was a kid, a little little kid, my best friend was a boy named Chris. We grew up together, spent our summers together playing in the field, the shore. everywhere around here. And of course, when we got older, we started dating. But he was always like his father in a way.**"

_Two little kids, a boy and a girl, are running along the shore, playing in the water. the scene changes into them running in the fields, the forest, climbing the trees. the boy is blonde blue eyed, the girl, black hair, brown eyes. no scars. "Chris! Chris wait up!" the girl calls, chasing her friend. more scenes of them playing together, at school, everywhere. _

_Scenes of the two kids, older in each, growing closer. from hugging, to holding hands, to kissing._

"**Well...One night, um. when I was sixteen, I was out late at the movies with my friends. they were all going to a party afterwards, otherwise I would have had a ride..."**

_A teenage girl waits outside a theater. the others have left already. she's looking around, then pulls out of her pocket a phone. she scrolls through the contacts, and hits "call". Its raining now and a car pulls up. the girl is hesitant but gets in anyways._

The car is driving down empty road in the rain. going fast. the girl is scared, asking the boy to slow down. he doesn't listen. in the headlights, the figure of a jogger is revealed, too close to stop in time. the girl tries to pull them out of the way, grabbing the steeringwheel. the boy doesn't let go.

_suddenly, the car is flipping of the road in a mess of metallic screeching and human screams. the car is rolling, over and over, skidding across the slick road. in the car, the both of them are screaming. almost in slow motion, the car rolls upside down one more time, flying through the air upside down. then it goes over the edge of the ocean side cliff. the boy is thrown from the car. the girl remains inside the wreckage in the pouring rain. _

_Paramedics arrive on the scene a little while later. the Boy is treated for shock and a single scar on his arm, above his wrist. the girl is harder to get to, as some of the shrapenal from the car had lodged itself in her. she screams in agony as they pull her out. she is rushed to the hospital, a bloody mess. _

"I should have never gotten into that car. But I did." I said, blinking away tears. I went back into our minds. there was still more to show.

_The girl lies in a hospital bed, doctors operating on her. for a panic stricken five minutes, she flatlines. but they manage to bring her back. barely managed. months later, she can eat and talk and walk again, but only because of intense mental and physical therapy. when she is finally well enough, she leaves the hospital, and UC room # 304 behind. she wishes to see her boyfriend, whom she hasn't seen in months. she stops by his place. he opens the door, and is shocked to see her and horrified by her appearance. so is his new girlfriend who stands behind him. the girl is left alone. Again. _

"So...that's what happened?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "That's how I got like this. I will always be like this." I said, not holding his gaze as I pulled my hand away. " And Christopher left without a mark?" "Almost without a mark, but you knew already." "How did you know I knew?" "You called him by his full name. It could've been just anything. And you didn't delete your internet history." I smirked at him.

"I wanted to hear it from you. And kida, I want to apologize." "For what?" "For that day, when you tried on the dress, the things I said. They were horrible and I regret every word, I regret even thinking them. I hope you can forgive me, even though I do not deserve it." I smiled at him. "It doesn't matter. I'm used to worse things. But since it's bothering you, I forgive you. I forgave you." I said. At this, he moved in front of me, his arms locking me in, palms on the tops of my hands. he leaned up (for once), and I closed the space between us, kissing him. After a minute, his lips moved away from mine, kissing along my scar, slowly making his way to the base of my neck. it felt amazing, sending shivers down my spine.

he kissed along my jaw line. I giggled a little bit at the sensation, which in turn made him laugh. I knew exactly where this was going, and while he was kissing me, I whispered shakily, "Harrison, I-" he stopped. "If you wish me to stop, I will." he said. " No! No, it's not that, it's just... I'm scared." I admitted, turning red. He smiled, kissing the scar under my right eye. "Don't be." he breathed. with that, he picked me up and carried me inside, to his room, locking the door behind us.

our clothes on the floor, the bed sheets all tangled up with us, kissing. he pulled away, propping himself up, as he was on top of me. his eyes travelled across my whole body, every scar in sight, no hiding them. I shifted slightly, selfconsious. his eyes locked with mine, then he lowered himself back down to me. in my ear, his whispered. "Kida, you are beautiful. In everyway." The emotions burned even more inside of me as I clawed at his back, kissing him.

* * *

**well... um. first time writing that. um... I wish you guys could see my face right now. it's the envy of all the stop signs. I was going to go a bit deeper, but I was just like, "No, no, no...NO." so...yeah. and also, I love you guys so much. I read all of your reviews and they just cheered me up and made everything better you guys are so loyal I LOVE YOU ALL. **


End file.
